


Age Differences

by begora1030



Series: Age Differences and AU One-Shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Swap AU, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kind of fluffy but at this point it's mostly angst, M/M, More angst, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sub Drop, but not explicit yet, chenle finally stands up to managers, more cursing, someone help me, stressed Chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: Zhong Chenle has to now navigate as the leader of NCT, a group as cohesive as the 12 members of EXO. All of his hyungs are now younger than him and he must learn new dances, songs, and skills to manage living with the group he thought he once knew. All while dealing with abusive company managers and two new boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

“Taeyong-hyung, I think something’s wrong. The news and stuff is calling me the leader of NCT and everything is messed up. We have to go on Weekly Idol tomorrow and the fans are laughing about how Doni and Coni won’t be able to tell the difference between us. They have everyone switched like last time. Hyung, I have no idea what to do.” Chenle came rushing into NCT 127’s dorm.  
He looked disheveled. His hair was an absolute mess, he needed his roots redyed or a new dye job in general. He hadn’t properly buttoned his shirt or zipped his jacket. Chenle had grabbed a random pair of jeans, not knowing who’s they were but they definitely didn’t fit properly and had a huge stain on the right thigh. When he came into the living room to find some of the members, they all gawked at his appearance. He suddenly felt bashful and bowed his head in apology and embarrassment.  
“Chenle-hyung, what’s gotten into you? You never visit Dorm Dream unless we’re in trouble. Did we do something wrong? Chit-hyung! Leader Le is here and I think we’re in trouble.” Taeyong shouted down the hall to, seemingly, Chittaphon.  
This made Chenle more confused. Taeyong called him and Ten hyung. Ten was in the 127 dorm. Taeyong called it the Dream Dorm. “Okay, everyone out here right now!” Chenle raised his voice and soon all of his hyungs came out of their rooms. He was shocked to see them follow his direction without any complaint or objection to him not using formal language. They kept their heads down and wouldn’t look at Chenle. Johnny was the first to look up, “So you and I switched but you still managed to become the leader. Go figure, the Korean couldn’t be leader because of his health so they put the Chinese in charge.”  
“Johnny-ah! You can’t say those things to hyung. Apologize right now. We’re sorry hyung for his behaviour, he’s been weird all day dropping honorifics and calling Taeil hyung. It’s kind of freaking us out. Do you think he’s having a mental breakdown? It could be all the stress but the comeback is over.” Yuta scolded and then began to ramble.  
“Johnny-hyu- Johnny come outside with me for a second. Don’t worry Yuta, I’ll fix him.” The two boys went outside and began to aimlessly walk around the building.  
“I’m not crazy. You’re the second youngest in our group and I’m the second oldest. It's like we all swapped positions. Or just ages because I heard Taeyong still rapping Chain but it was Jeno’s voice in the recording. I’m so confused Lele, do you know what’s happening?”  
“I know. We have to call everyone to a practice room and figure this out. I don’t like the idea of Jisung being the oldest and me being leader. We’re doomed if this isn’t fixed by tomorrow before Weekly Idol. But for now, we have to pretend to act our new ages. I’m so sorry hyung.”  
“It’s whatever, Chenle. Go be the leader and text us to meet at the company building. We can walk back to what I guess is Dream’s dorm and walk with all of them to make sure we’re safe. I know Taeyong and Kun used to do that.”  
Johnny stumbled over a dip in the rug and fell onto his back. Chenle rushed down to his side and checked for any injury. “Are you alright, hyung? Where does it hurt?”  
“Hyung? Leader Le, I’m not your hyung? Are you the one who fell? I’m fine hyung, just lost my footing for a second.” Johnny’s eyes clouded over with tears, indicating that something did hurt. But Chenle knew that he wouldn’t tell him, hyung or not. He pushed it aside, focusing on the more important task at hand.  
Chenle pulled out his phone and sent a text to the full NCT group chat; I need all of you to be in the NCT practice room in 30 minutes. Dreamies, I’m coming back with Johnny and I’ll walk with all of you to the building. Be ready in 5 minutes so we can leave. We have a few things to discuss. He tried to sound like a leader and a hyung, but it felt so different. He got responses back from the ‘younger ones’ about how they were ready to leave.  
They were back at the dorm in two minutes and all the ‘kids’ were ready to leave, wanting to impress their hyung. They had bags and water bottles in their hands, their shoes and coats on. Taeil walked close to Chenle trying to hold his hand and resting his head on his shoulder while they walked. “Yueliang, this isn’t gonna work while we’re moving. You can hold my hand but you can’t half sleep on me. Are you tired?” The maknae intertwined their hands and nodded his head. “Alright, you can rest when we reach the practice rooms. Just a little further. Hold on for a little longer, Yueliang.”  
They arrived at the company building just before the time Chenle had said. The new Dreamies ran to the new hyungs and Taeil immediately sat in Jisung's lap, ready to begin his promised rest. “Okay, so we have a whole lot of things to talk about guys.” Chenle began.  
“All of us are the wrong ages. I’ll tell you the order, oldest to youngest. Don’t interrupt me and don’t look at me like I’m crazy.” Chenle looked around, everyone was relatively paired with the person they swapped ages with. “Okay, we’re actually gonna explain this a different way. Everyone line up in age order, real birthday dates not just year, 2000 liners.”  
They followed his instructions and lined up with Jisung closest to the door and Taeil at the end by the wall of mirrors. “So, Taeil is the oldest and Jisung is the maknae. Obviously I should be standing in between Jisung and Jaemin, but I have to explain this. So as of right now, who’s in NCT 127?”  
Jisung, Jaemin, Haechan, Renjun, Lucas, Jungwoo, Ten, and Yuta raised their hands. “Kay, Yuta, Jungwoo, and Haechan keep your hands raised, Jisung, Jaemin, and Renjun are in Dream, the rest of you are in U. Each unit needs to go to a corner, if I tell you that you’re in multiple units I want you to stand in between the two corners, Mark needs to stand in the middle of the room. Johnny, Yuta, go to the 127 corner. You guys are the second and fourth eldest respectively.”  
“Hyung, I’m in Dream. I don’t understand why you’re doing any of this. Didn’t you call this meeting because of Weekly Idol tomorrow? The managers said we have to practice and figure out how we’ll explain units to Doni and Coni hyungdeul. You’re just making us more confused and kind of scaring us, hyung. We’ve been practicing for a long time on all the rollercoaster things and sped up dances. Can’t we just run through those again? You can stop the prank, hyung.” Yuta spoke up and once the attention was on him, he cowered away. Being younger made him more shy, it didn’t give him Haechan’s personality.  
“I’m not a HYUNG! I’m only a hyung to Jisung! Because Jisung is the maknae! What other way is there to explain it to you guys? Are you not taking me seriously because of something I’ve done and can’t remember because this isn’t my reality? This isn’t our real lives! I’m just dreaming or this is a horrible joke to play on me and I don’t appreciate it!” Chenle’s dolphin like screams turned into screeching and a manager came into the room. The fight drained from him instantly, fearing punishment.  
“Chenle-ah, glad to see you’re finally whipping them into shape, wouldn’t want Taeil or Johnny-ah to get hurt because of their performance tomorrow.” With a perverse smirk, he left the room and it was dead silent. Chenle turned back to his group, “What does he mean by ‘get hurt’? Do you guys get hurt if you don’t do a well enough job?” Taeil ran across the room and burrowed himself into Jisung’s sweatshirt, Taeyong curled into himself, Doyoung’s whole body shuddered. Most of the ‘Dreamies’ did something of the nature, “Oh my god, they’ve been abusing you. Why doesn’t anyone know about this?” Chenle whispered out.  
“You did, but if you’re not our Chenle and we’re not your NCT it’s going to be really confusing for all of us. You have to conform to us, hyung.” Jaehyun quietly said. “Okay, tell me everything I need to know.”  
No one moved or made a motion to speak. Chenle looked at his members desperately. “Fill me in and I’ll try to be a good leader, I need to be taught all of the dances and songs. I’ll need to work a lot on all the Korean too.”  
“Okay, you’re the leader, but I’m the oldest and you’re second oldest. Both of us are in 127 and U. Then you have Jaemin and Haechan who are only in 127. Jeno’s next, only in U, followed by Renjun who’s in 127 and U. Mark is in U.” Glad to see you getting a break, hyung. “Lucas and Jungwoo are in 127 and U, Sicheng and Jaehyun are in U. That’s the end of the hyungs, you’re in 127 and almost every U comeback so far.”  
“Then the rest of them are in Dream, with Chittaphon in every unit and Yuta in 127. All the foreigners are in the NCT FS, FS stands for Foreign Stage, even though Mark likes to call them Foreign Swaggers. Jaehyun is in that unit because he lived in Massachusetts, America, for 4 years. And then, of course, there’s 116 which is you, Yangyang, Renjun, Hendery, Xiaojun, Sicheng, Chit, and Kun.”  
“Hyung, I’m in 116 too.” Lucas spoke up, reserved and not at all Lucas like. “Wait, what’s 116?” Chenle was stared at like he had seven heads.  
“It’s the Chinese line’s unit, Yangyang’s the leader of that. Oh, I forgot to mention that Lucas is the leader of FS.” Jisung explained.  
“Oh no. There’s no way Lucas is the leader of a unit and we don’t have FS or 116 in my reality. We were planning to debut WayV as a Chinese sub-unit excluding Renjun and I. Lucas couldn’t be in anything besides Boss or Yestoday or Dream, he loves Dream, and he certainly can’t be a leader of a group full of foreigners. What else is different? Jeno being funny?” Chenle joked but saw Jeno winced, he might not be a Dreamie anymore but he was younger than Chenle and the underhanded comment hurt him. “I'm sorry. This is just a lot to take in and there isn’t enough time to learn everything if I’m in three totally new units and the leader of two units. I’d have better luck being the new Luhan in EXO sunbaenim.”  
“EXO hyungdeul already have 12 members, I don’t think they need a new maknae, Sehunnie hyung would be upset.” Chenle sputtered at hearing 12 members, all the Chinese members stayed in the group? Maybe this SM treats foreigners better - while abusing the minors in his group. “Well, we can always fake you being sick, Dongyoungie does it all the time hyung.” Chittaphon piped up.  
“Sip-hyung, don’t be a tattle-tell. Now hyungs’ll know he’s faking it.” Chenle was ignored. “Ten. Don’t ignore me.” Ten cocked his head to the side, “Who’s Ten, hyung? Why would someone name themselves after an English number? That’s a funny joke.”  
“You’re Ten. If that’s not your nickname or stage name, what do I call you? You can’t go by Chittaphon, you hate your name.” Ten- or Chittaphon- leaped towards Chenle and punched him right on the lip, Chenle immediately tasted blood. Jaemin and Renjun lunged to grab the Thai before he could land anymore punches or, knowing him, kicks.  
“Now you don’t have to fake being hurt, hyung,” he spat the word out, “you’ll actually have bruises as proof that you can’t perform properly. That’s just a taste of what we’ll get tomorrow if we don’t perform to the managers liking or if the 14 hyungdeul I have in this group have to say a word to a Dreamie about their performance. Whether they say something privately, they still find out and they still come to our dorms to beat us or have their way with us.” Ten, Chittaphon, was spitting and crying and struggling against Renjun’s and Jaemin’s hold.  
“You were always the best hyung to NCT, I know you aren’t used to being one of the eldests, but you have to learn. Quickly, Chenle-ah. There’s too much at risk. We’ll have to go with what Chit suggested and pretend you’re sick or hurt.” Jisung spoke up. “For right now, Jeno and Jun can take Chittaphon back to the Dreamies’ dorm. The rest of us need to practice for Weekly Idol tomorrow. So, Hyuckie, get the music set up, you and I are the choreographers for today’s rehearsal. Make sure you leave Chit’s spot open.”  
Chenle watched as Te-Chittaphon was dressed in his heavy winter coat by Renjun and Jeno lead him out of the room. “We’ll be back, hyungdeul.” Renjun shouted out before leaving. “Okay, so Leader Le is sitting out this rehearsal. We’ll start with all 17 of us doing full group stuff, go through 116, FS, 127, everything U, and lastly Dream. Chenle-ah, make sure you’re watching this stuff to know your spot.” Jisung went to Hyuck to make sure the music was ready and called the set list, out of seven songs, Chenle only recognised Black on Black. He was glad they had more full group songs. After 127’s practice they took a small break, all of Dream running up to sit in front of Chenle. Taeil and Kun especially close, Taeil had his head rested on Chenle’s head and Kun mindlessly played with Chenle’s fingers in his lap.  
“Hyung, tell us about your Dream. How is it different?” “What’s Jisung-hyung like as the maknae?” “Does Lucas-hyung really like us that much? He hates us no-” “Yah, I don’t hate you, you’re just too loud.” Chenle spent the 15 minute break describing the Dream unit he had come from, about how Jaemin had hurt himself and couldn’t be in a few comebacks, how Jeno is boring and his nickname because of it, how Jisung is a perfect maknae that can dance so well. They listened to him well and Chenle was almost upset that he wasn’t apart of them, remembering watching Johnny’s fashion evaluations and laughing so hard it hurt, or cheering on his hyungs while they did sped up versions of their choreography, or being able to curl up into someone else’s lap and be pet and comforted like the two dangerously close to him right now.  
It turns out that Te-Chittaphon, Chenle corrected himself, was the Chenle of Dream despite being Mark’s age and position- leader not rapper. “Guys, you need to have snappier hand movements, make sure your arms are straight when you’re bringing it across your body.” Chele was able to perform all of the dances with Dream. Another manager came into the room to check on them.  
“Where’s Chittaphon? Is he slacking off or hiding somewhere?” he asked. Johnny started to speak but was cut off by the manager, “I asked Chenle, even if he’s acting like a Dreamie he’s still the leader of this group. I would have said your name if I was speaking to you, Youngho.”  
“No, sir. Chittaphon wasn’t feeling well, he puked up blood. I sent him home with Jeno and Renjun to make sure he didn’t worsen. I should have told you. I’m stepping into the choreography to help them with spacing.” The manager seemed pleased with Chenle’s explanation. “Fine, just make sure you tell us if any of you are deathly sick and can’t come tomorrow. And I do mean deathly, otherwise you’ll be punished.”  
He left and Chenle turned to the 17 other boys in the room with him. “It’s not just the Dreamies, is it?” His voice quivered, if he said anything else it would give up on him. He looked at the older ones and saw them nod. “Everyone but you, hyung. They don’t know you know. Punishments are like stricter diets, one week the only thing Donghyuckie-hyung could eat was a banana for every meal.” Yuta spoke for the second time in the three hours they had been practicing. “But once we told you, you tried to take our punishments and it got worse, so you just helped to prevent it and took care of the aftermath of the things they did. That’s why we call you the mom of our group.”  
“Yea, especially to the China line, ge. We wouldn’t have 116 without you. You’re the mom and Jisung-hyung is the dad because you’re together and stuff.” Kun piped up in Chinese and switched to Korean when addressing Jisung. Chenle looked at Jisung. “We date in this reality too?” Jisung nodded, a small smile pulling up his corners.  
Chenle didn’t care that anyone could walk in and that his whole group was in front of them, he walked to Jisung and kissed him. When he pulled back he whispered in Jisung’s ear, “I’m so glad something is constant in this situation.” He pulled back, arm wrapped around Jisung’s waist. “Who else is together? Just go stand next to who you’re with and we’ll see how similar the ships are.”  
It seemed to be Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Doyoung, Mark and Haechan, Yuta and WinWin, Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang, and Lucas and Jungwoo. Johnny and Jaemin stood by themselves, “Johnny, are you with Ten, I mean Chittaphon, and Jaemin you’re with Jeno and Renjun?” They nodded, and Chenle noticed Kun and Taeil standing next to Jisung.  
“Okay, um that’s different. Are we all together? Like four, all four of us at one time?” Chenle was internally freaking out. All three of them nodded. “You and Jisung-hyung have been together since training, then I joined after Chewing Gum released because you guys were taking care of me and then we developed feelings. Kun-hyung joined because you won’t do anything with a minor and I’m still only 16.” Taeil explained in a strained voice.  
“Well, that explains why you were clinging to me earlier, Taeilie. Um, it'll be hard to adjust and I don't mean to push you away but I'm not used to being in a relationship with anyone but Sungie.” Chenle grabbed Kun's and Taeil's hands and squeezed them. “We understand, and it’s mostly just cuddles and cheek kisses,” Jisung hugged them all and reassured Chenle.  
“Alright, Dreamies we have to run through the last few songs and then we can get out of here. Sound good everyone?” Chenle was left with a chorus of yeses and the younger members shuffling to their spots.


	2. Two

Practice finished quickly after that and the members began to pack their things. Jaemin came over to Chenle, “Hyung, you lip is really puffy and it’s starting to bruise. How are we going to explain that tomorrow?”   
“Jaemin-ah, I have a really stupid idea and I’m gonna need your help to actually go through with it.” He leaned in and whispered his plan, all Jaemin could do was gawk. “Okay, I’ll do it hyung. Although… nevermind.” he trailed off and started walking out of the room.   
They all began to walk out and down the stairs to the main entrance. Chenle was the first one out of the practice room, followed by his three boyfriends. Jaemin began to rough house with Jungwoo and ‘accidentally’ slammed into Chenle sending him down the flight of stairs. Chenle groaned and held onto his head. Donghyuck immediately went to Chenle’s side and started looking for damage. “What hurts, hyung? Do I need to get a manager?”   
Chenle just gasped out a yes and told the rest of the members he had slipped on water. He didn’t want one of them to get punished by their manager.   
The manager concluded that Chenle had a broken ankle and they had to go to the hospital right away. “Jaeminnie, get all the kids to bed, check on Chittaphon, and don’t worry about me.” Chenle thought he was putting Jaemin in charge but the manager had already given these instructions to the next in line; Lucas.   
Lucas, unbeknownst to Chenle, could actually go into leader mode and got everyone back to the dorms. He even had to split up the maknaes from Jisung, putting his foot down and not letting Jisung pull the ‘hyung card’. “I’m your leader in charge right now, don’t make me get Chit and have him yell at you. He’s still mad at Leader Le and will take his anger out on you, if Johnny hasn’t already gotten the brunt of it.” Taeil and Kun left the 127 dorm holding each other without further complaints. 

Lucas stayed up late, waiting for Chenle to come back. He was finishing up a chapter of his book when the front door opened. “Hyung, you’re back. All the kids are asleep, and I confirmed with Chit that the Dreamies are asleep too. I” he paused, “I know you don’t think I can be a leader, but I’ve been debuted just as long as you have. And I’ve been a leader to the foreigners for three years. We’ve run smoothly, you’ll see.”  
“Lucas, what do you mean three years, we’ve only been a group for two years. Or is that different here too?”  
“Hyung, this NCT debuted in 2013, almost immediately after the SM Rookies began because people liked us so much. Even after Hansol’s death, they still made us debut that year. Yuta still cries sometimes.” Chenle hadn’t been in SM Rookies, neither had Renjun, Lucas, or Jungwoo. He didn’t know Hansol either, but in his reality, at least the kid hadn’t died.   
“I’m so sorry, Luke. Let’s get you to bed. You’ll have to show me which room is mine.”  
Chenle apparently roomed with his boyfriend, convenient, he thought. He slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist. He pressed his face to Jisung’s neck, placing a quick kiss to the junction of it and began to fall asleep. 

“Le-ah, time to wake up. We have to go get the kids soon and head over to the recording building.” Chenle felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Jisung smiling down at him. “There you are, come on. Up we go.” Chenle felt a pain in his heart, nostalgia rushing back in.   
“You okay?” Jisung asked. “Yea, just remembering something that you guys don’t know about.” Chenle began to get ready as quickly as he could, which wasn’t very fast because of his broken ankle. When he got into the kitchen, Renjun was already plating breakfast out. “Thanks, hyung.” Chenle muttered and then looked at Renjun. “It’s fine, just try not to do that during the broadcast.”  
The members around Chenle talked amongst themselves, trying to bring him into the conversation. It was no use, the leader didn’t respond or generally seemed uninterested in the topic. They finished breakfast speedily and packed their things to leave. “Do we ride with the Dreamies? Are Yuta and Chittaphon with our car? Can I apologise to Chittaphon?”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine, we take separate cars though, so you won’t see Yuta or Chit until we get to the building. Even then I don’t know if Chit will talk to you or just avoid you during the shoot.” Jisung reassured and then made Chenle even more worried at they got into the car.   
The drive took about a half hour and most of the members had fallen asleep again. Chenle was stroking Jisung’s hair and gritting his teeth in pain, he forgot his pain medication for his ankle that morning and would have to find a makeup noona to get some. The manager stopped the car and opened the automatic doors, immediately Chenle started to wake up the members. 

Weekly Idol was a mess, as predicted. The performance and variety aspects of it were fine, but the hosts kept getting the members and units mixed up and so did Chenle. He didn’t act leader like and all the responsibility fell to Lucas and Jisung. Chenle felt terrible and the producers made his injury the excuse for his horrible condition. But that didn't stop the managers from blaming the members, especially the Dreamies.  
He had never gotten his pain medication either, by the end of the show, Chenle asked for someone to get a wheelchair for him. Lucas shoved the request aside and moved so Chenle could get on his back. He walked to the elevator and all the way out of the building with Chenle on his back. He didn’t grunt, complain, or force his leader into a conversation.   
“I know Jaeminie-hyung pushed you down the stairs so you wouldn’t have to perform today. But, hyung, we could have made up an excuse. You shouldn’t have hurt yourself so seriously. It isn’t healthy and can be looked down upon.”  
“I know, Luke, but that was the quickest way to get me out of things for awhile. I need to observe and learn from you guys. If I could, I’d ask everyone to be in one dorm and live together. I don’t think that’d be safe or fun though.” Chenle lowered his chin to rest it on Lucas’ shoulder.   
“Don’t tell anyone else this, you should already know about it, but we’re moving into a new dorm. A house actually, with 10 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms. It’s three stories, the basement is a recording and practice room. The living room is huge and the kitchen is really nice, Kun and Taeyong will love it a lot. The top two floor have the bedrooms, except yours and Jisung’s which is on the first floor, and four bathrooms. We don’t have to fight over things anymore and it’ll be perfect for you to get used to us all in different ages. We can go look at the house later today, but we move in about a week.” Lucas rambled, moving his hands as he spoke. Chenle clutched to him tightly, fearing he’d fall off of the enthusiastic Chinese member.   
The rest of the members came up the stairs and joined the leaders. “Alright, everyone in the cars, we have nothing the rest of the day. Relax and actually take some time to rest, maknaes, that means listening to hyungs when they say no more video games. Tomorrow is a late start and even then we’re not doing anything outside of the dorms. If Dreamies want to come over and watch a movie, feel free.” Jisung spoke with such an authoritative tone. Chenle thought he would take Taeil’s demeanour, but he was just a matured version of Jisung.

The ride back to the dorm was silent, everyone fell asleep to the lull of the van. For the second time that day, Chenle was woken up by a smiling Jisung. This time, the elder boy was pressing kisses to the leader. “Wake up, Lele. Everyone else is off and I don’t know if I’ll be able to carry you up to the dorm. You’re heavy.” Jisung laughed at Chenle’s offended face.   
Chenle grabbed his things and shuffled out of the van. He was handed crutches and was able to clumsily use them halfway through the parking lot until he was yelled at. “YAH! Chenle-ah! You shouldn’t be on that foot at all! What are you even thinking? Are you this helpless in your reality?” Thai could be heard in rapid fire succession, probably cussing Chenle out for putting stress on his broken foot.   
Ten, Chittaphon, ran quickly to Chenle and Jisung, “One,” he panted out, “you're stupid for using your foot the day after it breaks. And two, the managers just showed up at our dorms so expect crying Dreamies in about a half hour. When I left, manager-huyng was hitting Taeil-ah and making Kun-didi watch.” Chenle grabbed Jisung’s hand, pain shooting through his heart. He closed his eyes and took a breath. “What do we usually do when they get … hurt?” He asked Jisung and Chittaphon.   
“Well, we make them their favourite drinks and cuddle them and tend to any wounds they have, I guess. Um, Kun gets really uncharacteristically clingy, so be ready for that. I can go up and get the boys to start making drinks and order carry out. Chit, can you carry him up or help him get inside?” Jisung didn't wait for a response and bolted for the building.   
“Chenle-ge, I'm really sorry for the things I said yesterday. I was stressed and confused and didn't handle the situation correctly. I must have worried you, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna make sure to help you while your injured and you can help me too, right? We have the same parts in Dream? The others told me that you stepped in for me and even though you aren't a dancer, you probably did a really good job.”   
“Thank you Te- Chittaphon. What do you go by in Thailand? I thought everyone had a nickname.” Chenle asked, wanting to learn more about this Ten.  
“I go by Bam, which is why I can't use it. P’ Bambam already claimed it when he debuted and our company makes me go by my full name, which most people can't even pronounce so they just say Chit. What about you, ge? Do you still go by Lele and Chen?”   
“Nothing is different for me. My name is simple. Why do you use Chinese honorifics with me? But still use Thai and Korean ones?”  
“We’re in 116 together, I use Chinese ones there and Thai ones in FS. But doing U and Dream and 127, I have to use the Korean language. It's always a mess when we get together as 116 or FS because we use dialect and so many languages. All of us have gotten really good at English though thanks to Johnny-ah and Mark-hyung.”   
“Do you have the keys, or do we have to knock?” Chenle asked once they got to the dorm. Chittaphon responded by grabbing the keys out from his pocket and sliding them into the keyhole. Chenle was greeted with the smell of hot cocoa and cinnamon. He walked straight to the kitchen to grab his pain medication. Donghyuck handed him a glass of water before he put the two small pills in his mouth. He whispered a thank you and swallowed them.   
“Okay, I have hot cocoa for Dongyoung, Kun, and Yuta, Taeyong’s warm banana milk, Johnny’s horchata Chicago thing, and Taeil’s bottle.” Lucas shouted over the clutter. “What's our food situation looking like, Minnie?”   
“We have plenty of snacks, ice cream, and popcorn. Chicken strips, nuggets and fried is on the way, I ordered Johnny’s pizza from that authentic place, and got Renjun to start making China line food. Has anyone made Yuta’s ramen?”   
Jisung quickly fired back with “Jungwoo just finished making it, does anything else need to be made?”   
No one could answer, someone had opened the front door and a sea of younger boys pushed past the entrance. All the 127 members brought the snacks and drinks out to the living room where the Dreamies and U sat down. Everyone looked at Jeno for a synopsis of what happened. “Taeil needs bruise cream, Kun needs to be bathed - hyung finished in him- Mark needs to have his arm cleaned and bandaged and Yuta, I think, lost a tooth.” Jeno sighed out. Chenle saw red, if he thought what Jeno had said about Kun especially, he wondered how he hadn't already killed the managers.   
“Taeil, babe, go with Chenle. Kun, you're with me, baby. Hyuck, you get Mark and Jungwoo, can you help Sicheng with Yuta.” He turned to Kun, “Do you want anyone baby?” Kun mumbled back a “Renjun-gege and Chenle-gege when he's done.” Jisung nodded and carefully picked up Kun. Renjun followed them to the bathroom and Chenle walked with Taeil to his room.   
Taeil was silent while Chenle rubbed bruise cream on his already bluing flesh. “Taeilie, what did he hit you with? I have to know.” He got a whimper back and tears swelled at his duct. “Hey, hey, shh what's the matter Taeil? What's wrong?”   
He wasn't looking for a real answer, too much was wrong and if Taeil wouldn't answer he wouldn't force him too. But he wanted Taeil to trust him and seek out comfort before he gave it and accidentally hurt him.   
“You called me my name. I know you're not this world’s Chenle-hyung, but my hyung always calls me babe or baby. Even before we were together, I was always hyung’s baby boy. That's what Jisung-hyung calls me when he gives me my bottle or bathes me.” Taeil quietly spoke and nuzzled his head into Chenle’s neck. “Jisung-hyung told me that I have to ask you to nurse now. Lele-hyung, can I nurse after you take care of Kun-hyung?”   
“Tae, baby, I don't know what you mean by nurse, but after I help Jisungie with Kun, you can teach me, Yueliang. Okay, baobei?” Taeil calmed down at the statement and rested his head on Chenle’s chest.   
Chenle shifted to hold Taeil and walked to the living room. He placed Taeil gently on the couch and Jungwoo moved towards them with a baby bottle in his hand. “I got it, hyung. Go help Jisung-hyung and Renjun-hyung with Kun. Taeillie, baby, wanna bottle?” Jungwoo cooed at the youngest member when he made grabby hands for the bottle. Chenle let out a sigh and walked towards the bathroom.   
Chenle was anticipating the worst, expecting every horrible outcome of the vague description of what happened to the youngest Chinese member. He knocked on the door, heard Renjun’s soft ‘come in’ and pushed open the door. Renjun was washing Kun’s hair, Jisung was in the bath with Kun - boxers still on - talking to him in a low voice. Quiet tears could be seen dripping from Kun’s eyes and down his cheeks. Chenle felt his heart break a little, wanting to hurt the person who did this to his family.   
“Gege.” Kun whimpered out, noticing Chenle in the bathroom with him. The tears fell faster and Kun’s breathing picked up, he made to stand. Jisung reached out to hold Kun’s hands and keep him from leaving the tub. Chenle walked closer to the bathtub, smelling the lavender and eucalyptus bath salts Jisung must have put in to help calm Kun. He knelt by Renjun, who was still massaging shampoo into Kun’s hair gently, and lightly touched Kun’s forearm.   
“Gege, I want it out. Please, ge. I just … “ Kun quickly became hysterical. Chenle looked at Jisung, highly confused. “He wants you to, well, you’re the only one he lets touch him there after one of the managers have, you know.” Chenle grimaced but didn’t feel like denying Kun the comfort of routine.   
“Baobei, do you want Renjunnie in here when I do … it?” Chenle asked softly, Kun still crying his eyes out. Despite the warmth radiating from the bath, Chenle saw how much Kun was shaking. All Kun could respond with was shake a of his head. Chenle turned to Renjun, “We can finish, can you check on Taeil and the others? Tell them we’ll be out soon and can watch a movie. The food should be here soon.” Renjun nodded and slowly got to his feet. He walked out of the bathroom quietly and closed the door behind him.   
Jisung was whispering to Kun, ‘I love you’s and ‘it’s okay baby, we’re here now’. He turned to Chenle, “Have you ever cleaned someone out?”  
Chenle had to keep in a snort, “Yes, Sungie. You.” Kun gave them a watery smile at Chenle’s poor excuse of a joke. “You can’t say dirty things in front of the baby,” Jisung covered Kun’s ears lightly with his hands.   
“Okay, babe, you have to go on your hands and knees so I can clean you properly.”  
Chenle quickly cleaned Kun, trying to be gentle yet thorough. He checked for bleeding or tears. Thankfully, he didn’t find anything and told Kun to sit down. He finished washing Kun’s hair and rinsed it while Jisung washed the rest of Kun’s body. Chenle grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Kun’s shaking body as soon as he stood up. Jisung dried Kun’s hair with a blow dryer and the two led him to their bedroom to get him in some clothes. They let him pick out whatever he wanted from their closet.   
Kun ended up in a soft turquoise sweatshirt that was way too big for his small frame, reaching to his knees - Jisung’s - and boxers - Chenle’s. He also managed to grab one of the blankets that laid on the bed frame. “Can I take this one downstairs, I promise I won’t get it dirty.” Kun put on the puppy eyes, like he was begging his parents for something in the middle of the store aisle. Chenle let out a huff of breath like a little laugh, “Of course you can take the blanket with you, babe.”   
Kun smiled wide and wrapped the blanket around him. Jisung placed a hand on the small of his back and led him back into the living room with all the other members. “Hey, can I see Jungwoo, Hyuck, Lucas, and Sicheng in the kitchen?” Chenle saw the four stand up and detach themselves from their partners and members. They all walked into the kitchen.   
“Okay, so I have a few questions. Firstly, did Yuta lose a fucking tooth?” Sicheng shook his head, “Only chipped one of his back molars. I gave him some aspirin to help the pain in his gums.”   
“That’s good, how’s Mark? What cut his arm that badly?” Donghyuck looked up from the floor, “The manager told him that he needed to be quiet and stop laughing during shows and cut him with a knife. It was kind of deep but didn’t need stitches. I was able to glue it shut, he’ll have to wear long sleeves for a while. Which isn’t a problem because it’s winter.”   
Chenle sighed, but moved on the the next boy - his boy. “Can any of you explain the relationship Jisung and I have with the maknaes?”   
All of them looked at each other, clearly embarrassed to elaborate on the tense subject. Jungwoo finally spoke up. “Taeil and Kun usually get the worst treatment because the company knows about your relationship. To deal with the stress, they sometimes go into a thing called little space. They basically get into a headspace of a younger person. Taeil usually gets very young, less than one sometimes, hence the bottles and such. Kun is a little bigger depending on what stress he's under. Right now, he’s probably three.”  
Jungwoo looked to the others, clearly done with his part of explaining. Lucas began to speak, “To them, when they’re in little space, you are their Mama or Eomma, Kun calls you mama and Taeil calls you eomma. The same goes for Jisung, he’s called Baba or Appa. Kun only speaks in Mandarin when he’s little. Yes, Jisung is fluent in Mandarin and English, if you didn’t know already.”   
“That is, well. What’s nursing? Taeil asked me if he could nurse earlier.” Chenle asked.  
Lucas told him what it meant in Mandarin, “You are his mother figure. It’s only natural for him to want to suck on things. I think you have pacifiers for both of them.”   
“Okay then, let’s go back out there. Keep an eye on the others too, they stay here tonight. Pass it on to the others.” Chenle said and left the kitchen to rejoin his boyfriend, or boyfriends rather.  
Jisung was situated in the middle of a couch. Kun on his right, snuggled under the blanket he had taken from their room, Taeil on his left, head on Jisung’s shoulder and fingers in his mouth. Jisung was carding his fingers through Taeil’s hair and rubbing circles into the hand Kun didn’t have under the blanket. He couldn’t believe how small they looked, how much smaller they were from Chenle’s reality. Kun was a whole head shorter and Taeil was too skinny for Chenle’s liking. Both of them were looking like they were in bad shape, the abuse and punishments taking a toll on their young, frail bodies.   
Chenle walked to the couch and gestured to move Taeil. He sat next to Jisung and Taeil was relocated to his lap so he could still touch Jisung. Kun also shifted closer to Jisung to touch Chenle. Jisung had warned him that the younger ones got clingier after a punishment. Although the outcome was produced from something repulsive, Chenle was happy that his members could come to him and feel safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I commented that I would update yesterday, but Chicago made me soooooo tired! I'm back home and slept for 16 hours. Hope you enjoy even though this story is kind of dark so far. I promise there's some fluff next chapter.


	3. Three

Most of them had fallen asleep during the movie marathon, Jisung had moved his boyfriends into their room. It was a tight fit, but when Chenle woke up to Kun crying a few hours later, he was glad he was right there to comfort him. “Kun, babe, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare, is something hurt, what do you need?”  
Kun situated himself to fit in between Chenle’s legs and placed his head on his chest. His small fists grasped onto Chenle’s white t-shirt, his knuckles becoming a colour similar to the shirt. Kun was speaking in Mandarin but Chenle couldn’t understand his dialect through the tears and whimpers. Jisung had woken up and occupied his hands with rubbing circles on Kun’s back. “You’re gonna be okay, Kun. Both of us are right here to protect you and Taeillie. See?”   
Jisung had grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. Taeil was still sleeping, nuzzled into Jisung’s stomach and Kun was able to see that all of them were safe. “It’s okay baby. Deep breaths for me, come on.” Kun lifted his head from Chenle’s chest so he could breathe more easily and see all of his boyfriends. His grip on Chenle’s shirt had loosened, but it was still firm and there was no way of prying him off. Chenle didn’t even want to attempt it in fear of making the younger member even more upset.   
Jisung got Kun’s breathing to level out without waking up Taeil, who was kind of a light sleeper. Chenle wiped the tears off of Kun’s face and kissed his cheek. “Both of us are here for you, sweetheart. You have nothing to fear.”  
Kun had worn himself out and fell asleep against Chenle. The leader moved Kun so he was laying down again. His hair fanned out on the pillow and Chenle played with it while trying to keep calm.   
“Sungie, you have to explain everything to me. I’m freaking out here. I’ve never been a leader or older than anyone but you in my reality. I’m trying to figure things out and not lose my cool, but this is too stressful. I’m blind here and I want to help you, I didn’t know how to help Kun when he just had a … a what? Was that a panic attack? Does he get those often? Does Taeil?”  
Jisung lifted his hand to cup Chenle’s face, “Babe, we should go to sleep. You and I have to start packing everyone’s things tomorrow. We get days off to do that while everyone else practices and are in lessons or school. We can also work on your dancing, singing, and I promise I’ll tell you everything that’s happened and that’s going on.” He leaned forward, avoiding jostling Taeil or bumping into Kun, and placed a soft kiss on Chenle’s lips.   
It was sweet, the strawberry lip balm Jisung always used in his reality was another constant. Chenle pushed closer and tried to deepen the kiss, but Kun began to stir. They immediately retracted from each other. “Why does that feel like I just had my first kiss with you? Again.”  
Jisung laid down and Chenle followed his lead, “Maybe because deep down I’m a different Chenle and you really haven’t kissed me before.”  
He only got a mumbled ‘mhm’ in reply, Jisung’s eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing. Chenle looked down to see Taeil close his eyes quickly.   
“It’s okay Taeillie. I’m sorry we woke you up. Go back to bed, sweet pea.” Chenle placed his hand on Taeil’s hair and played with it, lulling the boy back to sleep. Chenle fell asleep to the sounds of three other people’s heartbeats and breathing. 

 

“BOYS!”   
A deep voice roared from the front entrance of the dorm. All four boys bolted up in the bed. Jisung jumped out of the bed quicker than Chenle could. “Le, stay with the kids. I’ll see who it is.” Jisung pulled on a sweatshirt over his tank top and left the room. Chenle heard him tell the other boys who were probably emerging from their rooms to go back inside.   
Kun and Taeil cuddled back into Chenle, “They aren’t going to hurt us, right eomma? You’ll keep us safe from the manager-hyungdeul?”  
“Of course I will Taeillie. That’s why … appa went to go talk to them.” Chenle tried not to cringe at calling Jisung ‘appa’ but didn’t mind the regressed boy calling him ‘eomma’. He had to figure this out quickly. “We have a late schedule today so I have no idea why they’re here.”  
Chenle tugged the comforter up higher, covering them back up. “Go back to sleep, loves.” He moved so that he was closest to the door, if anyone were to come in and hurt them, he’d be the first. “Kun, are you feeling little too, baby boy?”  
“When you call me things like that I will, ge. I’m okay though. Taeil won’t make me regress. When do we have schedules today?”  
Chenle fumbled around for his phone. The only one he could find was Jisung’s, he entered his birthday as the password and was denied access. “What does Ji have as his password, Kun?” Kun silently took the phone from him and unlocked it for his ge. “Kun, what was it? Does Jisung not want me to know it?”   
Kun didn’t answer him and kept looking for past emails from their company. Taeil opened him mouth to start listing numbers, but Kun stuck his fingers into the opening and Taeil immediately began to suck. “Kun, you’re gonna send him deeper into little space. You guys have pacifiers for a reason. Get your finger out of his mouth.”  
Kun looked up at Chenle and rolled his eyes. “Just because you’re new doesn’t mean you can pretend that you’ve known us for forever and take the old Chenle’s place.” Chenle was shocked that his sweet, caring ge had turned into a snotty, know-it-all, rude didi.   
Despite talking back to Chenle, Kun took his fingers out of Taeil’s mouth and he began to cry. Chenle held him close to him and Taeil moved his mouth to Chenle’s nipples. He had began to nurse. Chenle didn’t want to move him and cause a tantrum but Taeil was also getting his shirt soaked with drool.   
It freaked Chenle out that he was only worried about the drool on his shirt rather than the teenage boy sucking on his nipple. Somewhere in his mind though, Chenle understood that this was a coping mechanism and a way for Taeil to self soothe. He looked up at Kun who was staring at Chenle with his mouth wide open.  
“You let him do that to you?” Kun whispered out in astonishment. The corners of Chenle’s mouth upturned, “I’d let you do it too if you needed too. He’s stressed and uncomfortable, so if this helps him, I’m not going to stop him. Just ask me if you want to, little or not, Kunnie.”  
Kun’s face was priceless. It quickly turned from shocked and interested to concerned. Jisung had opened the door to their room. “The managers didn’t know where the others were and wanted to have another round with them. One of them got so far as the kitchen before I mentioned you in the room with the maknae. Living in this house with all of us will be really beneficial.”   
“Sungie, they didn’t know about that. How do you know about it?” Chenle remembers Lucas saying that only he and Chenle knew about the new housing arrangement. Jisung rolled his eyes, “Do you really think you’d hide that from us? You told all three of us the day you found out, we’re just better at keeping it a secret.”   
Kun sighed and dropped Jisung’s phone in his lap. “Why do you guys get off, Lucas-ge doesn’t even get to stay home to pack. I wanna spend time with you and cuddle and get kisses, Jisung-hyung.” Kun continued whining and grabbed onto Chenle’s arm, starting to shake him and Taeil. Chenle shook him off, trying to give Taeil some space. Jisung got back onto the bed and wrapped himself around the whining Chinese member. He pushed his face into Kun’s neck and pressed light kisses to the area. Kun was going through weird mood swings, maybe he was still going through residual puberty, Chenle thought.  
“Is that enough to satiate you, Kunnie?” Chenle asked, still focused on Taeil. Jisung stopped his ministrations and looked up to his oldest boyfriend, “Did he ask? Are you okay with it?”  
Chenle began to answer but Kun was louder and faster. “He’s fine with it. How come you never let us do that to you? Does it gross you out?” Jisung laughed and shook his head. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was already 9:30. “Alright, we have to get up and start getting you ready. Chen, can you take Kun and I’ll get Taeil into his big headspace?”   
Chenle agreed and held out his hand for Kun to take. Pulling them both from the bed, Chenle asked if Kun wanted to take a shower. “No, ge. We have to dance for at least three hours today and I shouldn’t take two showers within twenty-four hours.”  
“Okay, then, do you want to help me make breakfast for everyone?” Chenle walked out of the bedroom, stealing one last glance at Taeil and Jisung who was forcing Taeil to pick out and put on his own clothing, and entering a disaster scene.

Chittaphon, Doyoung, and Yuta were all at the kitchen counter making a mess with flour and half melted butter. Chenle could picture the fit his Taeyong would have for ruining his beautiful kitchen, despite one of his boyfriends being part of the mess. He didn’t know if this new Taeyong was going to care, but he felt Kun tense next to him. A few Chinese curses were mumbled, something along the lines of ‘The sons of bitches are going to face hell with their assholes split open by my foot before they leave this fucking dorm’ but Chenle didn’t want to punish him for swearing at his hyungdeul.   
Kun immediately took over, forcing Johnny to cook rice and Mark to clean the counters. Donghyuck and Jaemin were on distraction duty, this Taeyong would throw a tantrum too apparently, and Jeno was sent to wake everyone else up. Even though Kun was one of the youngest, it seemed he still had the feistiness and motherly nature Chenle’s Kun had. Everyone in the kitchen listened to him and performed without hesitation. It only worked more smoothly when Taeyong joined him in making multiple meals.   
Chenle really didn’t want to get in the way and someone ushered him to a kitchen seat. Jungwoo handed him his pain medication and a glass of water, “You can get something else when this is finished, hyung.” It still freaked him out when an ‘older’ member called him hyung. Chenle downed the glass and Renjun set a cup of tea beside him.   
“Okay, so guys, Dreamies leave in an hour for dance practice, everyone else has vocal or rap practice in an hour and a half. Eat quickly, get dressed, and don’t forget to brush your teeth. The managers will be here soon to pick up the first round of kiddos. Make sure you pack a water bottle or two. I’ll have tea for everyone when you come home.” Jisung came into the kitchen looking like a dad.   
Taeil was still wrapped around his hip with a pacifier in his mouth and his eyes still droopy from sleep. There were also tear tracks on his cheeks, Chenle figured the method Jisung tried to use to get him out of little space didn’t work well.   
His tiny little hands were situated around Jisung’s neck and absentmindedly played with his dangling earrings. There was a lull in conversation as everyone listened to Jisung, a few comments flew mentioning him as ‘dad’. Jisung took a seat next to Chenle and moved Taeil to a more comfortable position in his lap.  
Chenle grabbed one of Taeil’s hands and squeezed. “Hi baby, are you gonna spend the day with Appa and I?” He let go to run his hand through Taeil’s soft brown hair once. He looked at Jisung, “Can he stay with us? Obviously we can’t let him go to practice like this. The poor baby would get eaten alive.”   
Chenle’s hand had drifted to Jisung’s back and were rubbing circles. Jisung picked up the nervous habit, “Maybe you should hold him and pace to calm down. Bounce him a little and he’ll go right back to sleep, Eomma. He’s still a little fussy and tired.” Jisung was smirking but Taeil made grabby hands for Chenle.   
Chenle wasn’t uncomfortable and Taeil wasn’t as heavy as he suspected. It was kind of a bad sign, Chenle was going to have to put a few pounds on his baby. He paced the kitchen as his members ate breakfast and Jisung made a bottle for Taeil. Taeil got slightly fussy as he watched his appa make him food. He squirmed and whined loudly into Chenle’s ear. As soon as it was the correct temperature, Jisung handed over the bottle and Chenle held Taeil with one hand to feed him with the other.   
Chenle didn’t know when he picked up these multi task skills but he figured they would come in handy now that he was the leader. The thought of ‘I shouldn’t like this’ crossed his mind once more, but he pushed it aside. He pressed a kiss to Taeil’s forehead as he sucked on his bottle and let his lips linger, savoring the peaceful, yet eerily familiar moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last of what I have prewritten and will have to actually write something. I hope you enjoy the update. This week has been a mess with volunteering for a day camp and then finding out that one of my favourite members (B.I) left. I still haven't cried properly tbh. Hope you guys eat and sleep well this week!!! Love you!!!!!


	4. Four

Jisung was right, Taeil did fall asleep if you bounced him enough. The younger boy was fast asleep, clutching Chenle’s shirt and quietly sucking on his pacifier. Jisung took a lot of pictures before telling Chenle he would change the little and then let him rest. He was down for his morning nap and the other members were gone. By the time they had left, pain had set into Chenle’s leg and he downed another pill with a glass of water. He went to his Melon account and began to listen to NCT’s discography.   
His voice in older songs like Limitless and Cherry Bomb shocked him. Something ached in him when he didn’t hear Renjun or Donghyuck’s vocals in Go and Don’t Need Your Love. Chenle could tell that the foreigners were treated better, they had just as many full albums and EPs as NCT 127. There was no Chinese laws or anything in this universe stopping members from continuing to be apart of the main NCT label. Chittaphon hadn’t had to choose between NCT U and WayV.   
Chenle got to the newer songs, ones that Taeyong and Mark had been practicing around the dorms and tracks he had never heard before. There were songs that were completely in Thai and more English songs, not just English versions. Chenle knew he’d have to watch the music videos for all of these but his main concern was learning his lines.  
He staggered around the house in search of notecards. Once he found them, he sat at the kitchen table. On the front of the note cards, he wrote the title of the song and what unit it was for. On the lined back, his cues and his lyrics. Some were simple, he had Taeil’s lines in Timeless and Without You. But other songs, like Touch and Simon Says he had a mixture of Donghyuck, Jungwoo, Jaehyun, and Doyoung.   
Chenle didn’t know any Japanese and had come to the conclusion that being in a foreigner unit and NCT 127 (who had four Japanese albums), he would have to work with other members to learn the language. Lucas had mentioned that the group was all proficient enough in Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Thai, and English to carry on conversations. Chenle only knew three of those five, and even his English was rusty from disuse. He decided after two hours he needed a break and stood up to help Jisung pack.  
Chenle started to pack by going into each member’s room and saving only about a week’s worth of clothing. While Chenle packed up clothing, Jisung was in charge of bedding. The couple was able to stay in the same room and talk about everything and anything. Chenle was glad to be distracted by the monotonous task of folding shirts, jeans, and underwear until Jisung began to shift the conversation to the group’s history.  
The eldest explained when, how, and what each member debuted with. He recalled Hansol and the tragic car accident that killed him and severely injured Jaemin’s back and Chittaphon’s knee right before they were set to debut. Jisung got teary eyed when describing how hurt and exhausted the members were from the loss and the forced debut of NCT 127 and U within the same month. He reminisced about their relationship and how Kun and Taeil were brought into it. Jisung talked and talked about how much he missed the foreign members, which included Chenle because they had just gotten back from a world tour - their third tour for NCT116 and their fourth for NCTFS. Chenle looked up from folding Jeno’s hoodies to see Jisung in tears just staring at Renjun’s Moomin stuffie.   
“Honey, what’s wrong?” Chenle moved towards him and guided him to sit down. Chenle held Jisung’s hands in his and waited for the elder to explain why he was sobbing. The answer is not what he expected.  
“I had sex with Taeil. Without you and Kun. We just missed you guys so much and it sort of just happened.” Jisung was still sniffling, but he had composed himself almost completely.   
“Babe, I don’t care if you had sex with Taeil or Kun, all of us are in a relationship, right?” Jisung nodded slightly. “Then as long as it was consensual, I’m okay with it. I don’t know what we agreed to before, but I’m a slightly different Chenle and accept that you had sex with our other boyfriend. I probably had sex with Kun if we’re being honest.”   
That got a wet chuckle out of Jisung and Chenle considered the joke a success. He kissed Jisung on the nose, the eyes, the cheeks, before finally making his way to Jisung’s thin lips. It really was like a first kiss. Sloppy and salty from Jisung’s tears, but Chenle could still make out the subtle strawberry flavouring.   
“We promised to have all the dorms packed up by the end of the week, if we keep making out that won’t happen.” Jisung commented as he drew away from Chenle’s lips. Taeil must have woken up because there was a screech and then wailing from the other room. “And the baby’s up so one of us should check on him. He likes when his Eomma comes in to take care of him, but let me know if you don’t want to change him or anything.”  
Chenle smiled at his considerate boyfriend and made his way to their bedroom. A manager was stooped over the bed, looking down at Taeil with wide eyes. Taeil was a sight to see in his Winnie the Pooh onesie, space blue pacifier clipped to the onesie, and Dora the Explorer blanket, but Chenle was concerned with the manager’s hand trying to smother Taeil’s crying. He cleared his throat before walking over to the bed. “Please remove your hand from his mouth.”  
The manager startled and the grip on Taeil’s head tightened, before flying off completely. “We knew you had a weird relationship but this is fucking insane, kid! You’re a freak. You’re not satisfied with three boyfriends, you make them play house?! Kun was asking for his ‘Baba and Mama’ earlier today before Yuta told him to shut up. Is he in on this too? You sick fuck!” The manager’s screaming caused Jisung to run into the room.   
Chenle had grabbed Taeil and was whispering to him to get him to calm down. “I’m taking care of him, unlike what you and your horde of managers are doing! You take advantage of underage teens that are a fourth your age. What I’m doing helps him and makes him feel better about what you do to them!”  
This might be my second day on the job, but I think I’m doing it a lot better than you are. If you touch him one more time, you’re gone. Or we’re gone, all of us, and twenty-one boys giving the same abuse story doesn’t seem fabricated to the news. Dispatch’ll have a field day with that information!”   
Jisung had taken his place behind Chenle, together they looked like fierce, protective parents ready to kill. “Leave now,” Jisung gritted out. He was trying to keep his cool, both of them were but Taeil was screaming his head off and Chenle’s flight or fight instincts were so high.   
The manager slowly backed out of the room and Chenle didn’t loosen up until he heard the front door slam. “Taeillie, sweetheart, you’re gonna stay with Eomma and Appa for the rest of the day. We’re not gonna leave you alone, honey.” Chenle sent a quick text to the group chat, everyone stays in 127 dorm. not safe. dreamies, find a hyung and come home asap. love you guys. 

The last members didn’t get in til ten that night. Jisung and Chenle refused to go to bed until every member was back in the dorm. That meant Kun and Taeil were fighting sleep too. When Kun had gotten home he slipped into a littler headspace, not as young as Taeil but still wanting affection from all of his hyungs and main caregivers.   
The t.v. was set to a low volume while they waited for Yangyang, Winwin, and Chittaphon. They had stayed back to choreograph new moves for the upcoming 116 comeback. Almost all of the Chinese members were expected to stay later to work on things, but after Chenle texted them, Xiaojun and Lucas were home within a half hour.   
Chenle and Jisung were cuddled together on the couch while the littles tried to focus on the cartoon playing when the last three members came stumbling into the dorm. Chittaphon was limping and the other two were trying to support him. “Hyung, he tripped during a move with Winwin and hurt his knee again. Do we still have the medication in this dorm or is it back in Dream’s?”   
Jisung was up in a second to find the pain medication in the hallway closet. “If I can’t find it, can he have some of yours Lele?” Jisung asked from across the hall. Chenle thought that was extremely illegal but he didn’t want his member to suffer. He nodded.  
“Nevermind, I found it. Someone must have shoved it way back there.” Jisung sighed out as he came back to the kitchen where Chittaphon was sitting. “So bud, you’ll be with Le and I for the rest of the week while we pack. Le might make you fold clothes or wrap things in bubble wrap.”   
Chenle had made his way to the kitchen to join the four other boys, “I think we should just wrap all of you boys in bubble wrap to keep you safe.” He chuckled, Yangyang just glared at him. It was hypocritical of Chenle to say something of that nature.   
“Yang-ge, don’t be so harsh on Le. He’s really trying to be a ge and now a mama to the two maknaes. He deserves respect, he’s still your ge and leader.” Chittaphon chastised Yangyang in rapid Mandarin. Chenle appreciated Chit sticking up for him like he said he would the day before.   
“Okay, and as your ge and leader I order all of you to bed. Chit, I’ll have someone help you in the morning if your knee is still bothering you, Sungie said you’re not going to practice so I’ll notify the managers. I have to go put the younger kids to bed, so have Chengie and Yang help you to your room.” Chenle himself limped out of the kitchen and called out to his maknaes.   
They would be staying in their room again, another night tightly squeezed onto a bed barely made for two. Chenle was always sleeping with someone or multiple people in ‘his universe’. As one of the maknaes he would crawl into his Renjun-ge’s bed or Mark-hyung’s bed to see comfort and warmth. He had grown accustomed to someone else’s breathing, or in Jaemin’s case snoring, to lull him to sleep. He was grateful that his members sought comfort in him and gave him this small pleasure to fall asleep easier.   
Jisung worked on dressing the maknaes in pajamas while Chenle struggled out of his jeans and foot brace. The youngsters waited quietly on the bed for their caregivers, Kun was leaning on Taeil slightly pretending he wasn’t falling asleep. Jisung quickly dressed and climbed under the covers as Chenle settled in. He placed a soft kiss to each of his lovers’ foreheads before muttering a ‘goodnight’. 

Chenle’s alarm went off early in the morning. He picked up his phone to turn it off and saw a text from one of the managers.   
The Dreamies and other members have their own dorm for a reason Le. They should sleep there! We’ll be at 127 earlier so have them all ready by 7. Chit is staying home with Lucas and you but Taeil and Jisung have to rehearse today. No discussion!  
It was already six, Chenle had to get all the members ready and fed in an hour. He woke his bed mates up hurriedly and prayed the maknaes were big. He left them to wake up while he banged on others’ doors. Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno were already up in the living room.   
“Hey, can you guys go wake up the members, the managers are going to be here in an hour or less and I have to start cooking. Send anyone who can cook to the kitchen, thanks.” Chenle rushed out before he stumbled into the counter. He began the rice cooker and scanned the items in the fridge. There was a few packages of pork and some kimchi. He’d have to grill the pork and serve it.   
In a matter of minutes, Taeyong, Kun, and Jaehyun were in the kitchen with him. They reassured that they could handle cooking and he should worry about the troublesome members. “Oh, Taeillie is big but is asking for you, Le-ge.” Kun whispered to Chenle before the leader exited the kitchen. 

Taeil was sitting on the bed Chenle and Jisung shared. He was chewing a granola bar and playing on his phone. When Chenle shut the door, Taeil looked up startled.   
“Hey, baby. We’re gonna be in a rush this morning, what do you need?” Chenle sat next to Taeil on the edge of the bed.   
“Well, you said that I could nurse, even if I wasn’t feeling little and I was wondering if I could when I got home today. You can say no, though.” Taeil looked at his hands playing with a loose strand from the bed spread. Chenle didn’t want to upset his maknae and agreed. He then reprimanded Taeil for trying to eat just a granola bar for breakfast and sent him to eat real food.  
Chenle sat on the bed for a few minutes and thought about the last few days. The whole experience was crazy and Chenle thought he should see a therapist. He laughed to himself at the thought of talking to a professional about this situation he was in, half of the members didn’t even believe he was a different version of their Chenle. He pushed himself off the bed and prepared himself for another hectic day of packing and wrapping his head around a new reality. But first he had to take a pain pill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More little!Taeil and angst! I know I promise fluff but let me know if the mediocre amount I put in isn't enough.
> 
> Stray Kids stole my soul and ovaries with their comeback and I still listen to the HRVY x NCT Dream station at least four times a day!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update, there is a guide to the AU that I've put as another work in the series.


	5. Five

After a week of packing all three dorms that belonged to the NCT boys, Chenle was exhausted. He thought that with his broken leg he would get a break, but management had other ideas. They had let up on abusing the Dreamies and other members but Chenle suspected that things still happened when he wasn’t with them.   
Chenle had been driven back and forth to the new house that would hold all 21 of them for the time being. A group of movers deposited box after box into rooms designated for members. All the boys would be given the weekend off to unpack and settle into the new house. Jisung, Kun, and Taeil had insisted Chenle rest and not unpack, but the leader got ansty doing nothing after such a busy week.   
By the time the members got to the new house, all of Taeil and Kun’s little things were set in a closet and half of their hygiene products were put away in the bathroom. He heard shouts of excitement from the front room and dropped the hair brushes into a cabinet drawer. He left the bathroom and entered into the living room. He saw his members pour into the room and beginning to sit. They maneuvered around the many boxes in the entrance of the house and kitchen.   
“Okay, so we’re gonna cook dinner first. Yongie and Jaeminnie, can you guys unpack what we need for dinner?” They nodded at Jisung. He continued, “Jaehyun, Jen, and Yuta are gonna move boxes out of the living room so we can have a movie night. The rest of you, go find your rooms and start unpacking. You’re roomed with your partners and the boxes are labeled by name and where it goes. Unpack properly and neatly guys. We’ll call you when food is done.” Jisung instructed, and moved towards Chenle.  
He pulled the taller into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Hey, babe. How was it today? Take it easy?” Chenle melted into the older’s embrace and squeezed harder. Jisung scoffed, “Who am I kidding? Of course you probably sang your heart out, what did you already unpack? Kun and Yueliang can finish it.” Jisung was warm and slightly smelly from dance practice. “Can you shower, Kun and Taeil probably need one too. I got the little stuff and bathroom things finished during the afternoon. I need to check up on Xuxi and the other Dreamies.” Chenle let go of Jisung reluctantly and began to walk upstairs.   
Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun’s door was open. Doyoung was silently putting his clothing in the closet and dresser. Chenle watched as the vocalist tried to place a pile of sweatshirts high in the closet. His shirt rode up and showed a vast expanse of skin. Chenle gasped when Doyoung turned and Chenle found that he actually had abs. He chuckled to himself, but it was loud enough for Doyoung to hear.   
Doyoung looked like he was caught murdering a small child, “Hyung! What are you doing?” He ended up dropping the sweatshirts while pulling his shirt down. It was obvious the boy was embarrassed about another member seeing his body. Chenle’s Doyoung was conservative and he assumed having two boyfriends was already pushing the limits. “I guess the workout sessions with Lucas and Yuta paid off.” Chenle laughed out, leaving Doyoung a blushing mess.   
Chenle walked out and took a deep breath to compose himself. He continued down the hall to Chittaphon and Johnny’s room. He knocked before entering, Chittaphon had his leg propped up and Johnny was putting sheets on the beds. “Johnny, make sure Ten gets the bottom bunk. Sorry, Chittaphon.” Chenle corrected himself, Chit sent him a small smile. Chenle was thankful that Chittaphon had become slightly accustomed to the nickname, he would respond to it if Chenle called for him.   
“John already told me that I had to have the bottom but as soon as my knee is better we’ll switch. As long as it’s okay with you, leader Le.” Chittaphon was subtling asking permission, just another reminder to Chenle that he was older. He nodded before leaving the couple in their room.   
Almost all of the Chinese members were gathered in Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin’s room. Dejun and Hendery were cuddling in one of the large empty boxes Renjun must have discarded on the floor, Sicheng was trying to weasel his way in to join. The two-thirds of the threesome were cackling as they pushed Sicheng away from them and onto the cold floor. Renjun and Kun were putting the bed sheets on and talking about the scheduled comeback. Renjun scolded Kun for something under his breath while tightening the corners of the comforter. Lucas was sitting alone in the corner, keeping his gaze down. Yangyang was bothering him and trying to gain affection from a didi when his boyfriends had ignored him.   
Chenle cleared his throat as he walked in. “Hey, guys. How was practice today?” Chenle looked around to look at the faces of his members. Some smiled, but the one the oldest Chinese was worried about didn’t move. “Xuxi, can I talk to you, baobei?” he called out. Lucas looked up, startled, before he pushed himself off the ground. As the two leaders walked out of the room, the others oohed like Lucas was in trouble before laughing it off.  
“What’s up, ge?” Lucas asked softly, it troubled Chenle that the 6 foot giant in front of him was acting like normal.   
“I wanted to ask you the same thing, sweetheart. Are you okay, Xuxi? Stressed, problems at practice, what’s up?” Chenle tried to keep his voice steady and not freak out Lucas anymore then he already, probably, was.   
“I guess I’m a little stressed with 116 and FS comebacks, but I’ve done it before and I’ll have to do it again. I think I just need a really long nap and home food.” Lucas ran his hand across his face and through his hair. He ended both sentences with a sigh. Chenle knew Lucas took over being the temporary leader for all the units while Chenle was “medically excused” and having to practice for one comeback while recording and planning for another was taking a toll on him.   
Chenle grabbed Lucas’ hand, “Thank you so much. You’re doing a great job and if a nap is what you need, a nap I will give you. What kind of food do you want for dinner? Thai or Chinese?”  
Lucas looked up sheepishly before muttering ‘both, ge.’ Chenle nodded and lead Lucas to his bedroom. Jungwoo must have unpacked Lucas’s things before his because Chenle reached into the closet for pajamas and easily found an oversized sweatshirt and shorts. “Okay, honey, put these on and then take a nap. I’ll wake you up when we have dinner and then you can nap again before the movie night if you want.” Chenle was about to leave the room and check on other members before Lucas called out to him.  
“Chenle-ge, can you stay and tuck me in? Please?” Lucas was almost pleading, like Chenle would reject his request because it was so childish. Chenle immediately reached out to Lucas and hugged him. He began to stroke the younger’s back to add extra comfort, Lucas began to cry. Chenle held him while he sobbed. He knew a nap wouldn’t fix Lucas’s stress problems but Chenle promised him that he would help him.  
“Ge, sorry I got your shirt wet.” Chenle scoffed, “that doesn’t matter to me, Xuxi, you know that. Let’s get you in bed, okay?” They went through the motions of getting him ready for bed, sans a shower and brushing teeth. Chenle tucked Lucas in and he closed the blinds and turned off the lights. He walked back to the lower bunk and pressed a kiss to Lucas’s head. “Goodnight, Xuxi. Sleep well, little bug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! The fluff I promised like two weeks ago!! I love writing china line so much! If you want any specific situations that could happen, let me know and I might incorporate it into the fic! 
> 
> Have a good day/evening/night! thanks for reading!!


	6. Six

Dinner was a relatively peaceful experience for once, all the members were able to fit in the kitchen to eat together. There was a quiet argument over what movie to watch. It seemed the majority was Train to Busan, although some of the younger members tried to protest.  
A team of boys cleaned the kitchen while the rest of them went back to unpacking for another few hours before movie night. If they were going to watch a scary zombie movie, they might as well do it in the dark, Jeno had unhelpfully pointed out. Jisung made sure Chenle had taken his medication, quietly reminding him that he only had four weeks left in the cast.  
Kun forced Chenle to sleep on one of the bottom bunks they had pushed together. “It’s still going to be a tight fit I see,” Chenle pointed out as a joke.  
“Hyung, you only usually sleep with Jisungie-hyung so we decided to just set up on the top bunk by ourselves.” Taeil had explained and looked to Kun for confirmation. Chenle didn’t think they were going to be separated, much less him be the cause. “Hey, I’m fine with sleeping with any of you. We can rotate and switch where everyone sleeps if we want.” He quickly tried to fix the situation.  
“It’s not a problem, guys. Just keep unpacking and then we can figure it out. Kunnie, you need to fold the shirts like this for all of them to fit, sweetheart.” Jisung walked across the room to roll all the shirts Kun had taken out of a moving box. Taeil went back to hanging up the last of his sweatshirts and skipped over to the bed where Chenle was resting. He immediately cuddling into his hyung and put on a cute act.  
“Hyung, do we have to watch a scary movie tonight? Can’t we watch a cartoon? Disney? Please, hyung, Disney movies are so much bet-” He was cut off by a snarl.  
“Taeil, don’t act like such a baby. No one likes when you behave like this, just grow up.” Kun’s harsh words, despite the young Chinese protesting the zombie movie at the dinner table too, immediately affected Taeil. His bottom lip jut out and trembled. “Great, here are the water works and then you make Jisung-hyung and Chenle-ge focus on you only. You’re such a cry baby. I can’t stand being with you like this. I’m gonna go help another hyung or something.” Kun stomped out of the room.  
Taeil was silently sobbing into his hands. Like Kun had said, Chenle and Jisung focussed on him until he was done crying. Jisung tried everything to calm him, but Chenle knew Taeil just had to cry himself to sleep. It was exhausting to watch and broke the elders’ hearts. Chenle laid Taeil down on the bed and maneuvered the blankets to make him into a Taeil-burrito. Chenle and Jisung pressed kisses to his forehead and face before leaving him in the darkening room. 

Chenle and Jisung were getting popcorn ready for the movie night, it was obvious Jisung didn’t want to talk about Kun’s outburst but Chenle strongly disagreed. “If we don’t talk about this, it could get worse Sungie!” Chenle whisper-yelled with desperation.  
“No, you know what’s getting worse? Your blatant disrespect for your hyung and your members! Everyone is stressed out over a comeback and promotions while you decided to take yourself out of the equation. I know you had Jaemin push you down the stairs! He came crying to me the next day, feeling so guilty.” Jisung yelled, his face had turned the colour of a tomato. “You say you’re trying to learn choreo and lyrics and languages and shit, but you’re really wasting your and our time! You should just come clean to management so that you’re kicked out of NCT and we can regroup without an incompetant leader! For three units no less!” His arms were flailing around, accidentally hitting one of the bowls of popcorn and spilling its contents to the floor.  
His screaming had attracted other members, Jeno and Donghyuck were standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring at Jisung in horror. “What the hell, hyung! Why are you yelling at him?” Mark had added his own shouts to the room, trying to defend the Chinese member.  
“Movie night is still on, Jisung just isn’t allowed. Go upstairs and broad with your other defiant boyfriend.” Yangyang announced to the group of Dreamies that had gathered downstairs. Jisung stalked away, pushing past Mark violently. “Hyuckie, can you go clean up the spilled popcorn? I’m gonna grab Chenle and round up the kids to start the movie.” Jeno whispered, some of the Dreamies heard him and scampered to their rooms to grab blankets and pillows.  
“Le-hyung, let’s get you settled on the couch. Want me to get Taeil-ah so you can cuddle?” Jeno had gently pushed Chenle onto the couch and was currently placing a soft, fluffy blanket over the Chinese leader. Chenle shook his head, he didn’t want to wake up the maknae.  
The other members began situating themselves on the couches, mostly by pairing, but Ten and Taeyong had abandoned their partners in turn to snuggle with Chenle. As the movie played, the two scaredy cats burrowed further into his sides and squealed anytime something remotely scary appeared on screen. Taeyong made it to the end of the film and was brushing tears from his cheeks.  
“Honey, let’s get to bed,” Chenle was coaxing Ten awake. Doyoung and Jungwoo were begging the older members to play another movie, they were on a semi-break and should enjoy it. Chenle and Lucas were in charge of getting anyone who wanted to go to bed ready for bed. Chenle pushed Mark, Ten, and Jaehyun into the bathroom and watched them brush their teeth. Lucas was seen across the hall pulling sweatshirts fresh out of the dryer over Yuta, Sicheng and Johnny’s heads.  
Chenle felt like a mom, or a dad, but it made him think about all the times Kun would do these things for him. Cook a homemade meal only him and Renjun truly appreciated, made sure he flossed after brushing his teeth, doing his laundry for him and folding it, sometimes even going as far as bathing Chenle after an extremely exhausting dance practice. Chenle didn’t realise he was crying until Mark wiped his cheeks.  
“It must be hard, hyung. I could never do this, be in over four units and being a leader. You do it wonderfully, even though it’s only been you doing it for a week. I still trust you like I did the last Chenle-hyung. Anything Sungie-hyung said was out of anger and stress. He probably is searching up ways to apologise to you, the guilt eats him, ya know. Just sleep on it and tomorrow will be better.”  
This Mark was different, he was one of the eldest, but he didn’t have to be leader and he wasn’t SM’s Golden Boy. The pressure on him was significantly less, Chenle was so happy for him, he was equally grateful that he still gave the best advice. If those words had come from Ten or Lucas, he might have brushed them off and worried his head off all night. It put him at ease, just a little bit, but that was better than not being eased at all. 

Chenle walked into his room, not shocked to see Taeil still asleep on one of the bottom bunks. The boy had placed his fingers in his mouth and looked more like a starfish than the burrito Chenle had wrapped him in. Jisung was sleeping beside him, holding a teddy bear in his hand like he was ready to pacify Taeil if he woke up with a nightmare. It left a sour taste in Chenle’s mouth, he had fought with Jisung and was extremely hurt by what the elder had said but he was still caring and the boy Chenle was in love with.  
Kun was sleeping on the top bunk, his arm hanging off the side. Chenle grabbed the small hand and caressed it. “Hey, baobei, I should have talked about this with you earlier. Ge’s just stressed out a lot and it slipped my mind, when you wake up little one, we’re gonna have a long, long chat about feelings and behaviour.”  
Chenle pressed a kiss to Kun’s outstretched hand before grabbing a pillow and blankets from the other side of the bunk bed. He laid them out on the floor and changed into his pajamas. After looking over Taeil and Jisung one more time, Chenle closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but we lost power for a night and I fell behind in writing! sorry guys, but I hope you enjoyed the update
> 
> the next few chapters will be more angsty as Chenle is forced into preparing for the comeback and a new announcement is made to the group.


	7. Seven

Chenle was woken up by a pout and whine from Taeil. “Hyung, you shouldn’t have slept on the floor with your injury,” Taeil gently chastised. Chenle was helped into a standing position and hugged him before mumbling a ‘morning’ into his neck.   
“Are you okay, babe? I mean, ya know, are you and Kunnie gonna talk today?” Chenle prompted, glancing over to the sleeping figure in the top bunk. His eyes drifted to the lower bed and lingered. Jisung’s spot on the bed was empty, only the dip and teddy bear indicating that he slept on the bed. If he was wanting the maknaes to make up, he should follow his own advice and fix things with Jisung.   
After sleeping on it, he was still a bit angry that the boy had unleashed his anger on Chenle in front of the other members. It wasn’t very responsible and set a bad example. He added that to the mental list of things he should talk about with the elder. 

The talk didn’t come until late that night. The day had been filled with unpacking and hanging out as a group of just 21 boys. Chenle had put on other artists’ songs through the speakers and laughed as the boys danced and sang their hearts out, some out of tune or out of time, but still hilarious to watch. He appreciated everyone’s effort to not mention everything that had happened the previous night.   
Jisung and Chenle had put the two younger boyfriends to bed, they had made up by 10 in the morning. Kun apologised and Taeil accepted, the rest of the day Kun clung to Taeil in an act of forgiveness. It put the leader at ease that the younger ones could solve issues. It gave him hope for his own situation.   
The two eldest members sat at the kitchen table, a few lights were on giving them a glow, the soft hum of the dishwasher filled the awkward silence. Each tried to speak over the other and gave up. Chenle hung his head, a little too low because he ended up hitting it on the table.   
“Oh my god, Le are you okay? You have to stop hurting yourself,” Jisung moved around the table to hurriedly get an ice pack from the freezer. He sat next to Chenle and cradled his head in his head to hold the ice pack to his forehead. “We should talk about that first, sweetheart.” Jisung started.  
“You put yourself in so much danger, what made you think having Jaemin push you down a flight of stairs was a smart idea, Lele?” Jisung smiled, like it was a funny thought, until he remembered it had put Chenle in a cast and hiatus from rehearsing and performing.   
“I guess I wasn’t thinking, I panicked and thought I needed a quick reason to not go on Weekly Idol and make a fool of ourselves. I thought I was thinking for the team but it’s only hurt us. You and me, us.” Chenle was eating his lip at this point, embarrassed that Jisung was the one reprimanding him. He knew he had to explain himself and talk it out with the elder but the deep chocolate of Jisung’s eyes was repulsing. The cold pack got too much on Chenle’s forehead and he shifted so Jisung’s hand wasn’t pressed against anything.  
“No, Chenle, don’t do that. Don’t pull away this time, please.” Jisung’s words confused him, there must be things about their relationship Jisung hadn’t told him about. Chenle pushed Jisung’s hand to rest on the table and grabbed it before the elder could protest. “I’m different, I’m not the Chenle you fell in love with or anything. I don’t know what we’ve done in this relationship, especially since I’m about seven years older and you’re nine, if my calculations are correct. We don’t share the same experiences and it scares the shit out of me. Was you yelling at me in the kitchen yesterday a common occurrence? If it is I don’t know if we can still be ‘together’.” Chenle used air quotes like the true 16 year old he was.   
Jisung stared at Chenle in silence, Chenle could see the cogs moving inside his brain as he came up with a response. The Chinese had just lowkey suggested they break up and Jisung was shocked speechless. “I didn’t mean it like that, but I have to think about being a leader and protecting the Dreamies and learning the inner workings of this different group. It’s like when Jungwoo was just thrown into 127 with two months of training.”   
Jisung looked more perplexed, “But, Jungwoo isn’t-”  
Yes, I know Jisung. See what I’m talking about?” Chenle gripped Jisung’s hand tighter, as if it would tell Jisung all the feelings inside his heart and thoughts in his head. “There are things I have no idea about and a different reality that I grew up in. Taeyong and Kun were my parents ever since I joined SM. I was in a new country, barely knew the language, at 14. You became my best friend because we were similar in age and the youngsters. We only have five albums, Dream isn’t a set unit, so Mark graduated just last year. Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck are gonna leave this year. You and I were going to be the only left and now I’ve left my Jisung. My best friend is back in my reality, probably crying his eyes out because he’s a crybaby and misses his closest hyung. I moved out of the dorms and he still begged to sleep over and me come back. It breaks my heart that I’m not with him, Mark’s not there to comfort him, Donghyuck’s on tour with the hyungs, Renjun has no caring bone in his body, and Jeno and Jaemin are too busy fawning over Renjun to notice that Jisung is losing his mind! Just like me! I’m stuck here and I want to go back!”  
Chenle let Jisung’s hand fall out of his own, “sometimes I forget you're not my Chenle, you guys are so similar. You keep things bottled up and wait for it to boil over and burn the people around you. You really are just a 16 year old rookie.” Jisung pushed his chair out and left the kitchen.   
Chenle was left with the soft sound of the dishwasher to harmonise with his breathing. He struck his head against the table again and let it all out, he sobbed for the life he’s missed here and the life he has no clue about. He cried his heart out, missing his Jisung, missing his 19 hyungs that would jump to comfort him, missing his career and home and family. He really needs to go back home, he couldn’t resign himself to living with these people he felt that he barely knew anymore. He was ruining their lives just as much as they were eating away at him.   
Chenle was going to find a way home, he was going to figure out why he had been put into this new reality, he was going to fight, anyone, anything, any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 800 words of Jisung and Chenle fighting, but at least Chenle knows what he wants to do now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is way short and promise to make the next one longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Lucas stumbled into the kitchen early the next morning to find Chenle asleep at the kitchen table. He shook him awake. “Ge, what’s up with you and sleeping in weird places lately? We have to get up and ready for practice. I woke the rest up already, ge.” Coffee soon drew the awake members from their beds.   
It was only a China line practice day, the comeback had to get underway and Chenle wasn’t allowed to sit out. The manager had texted him the previous night at dinner that he would have a stool ready and still participate.   
“Ge, are you going to eat?” Kun was jestering to the egg roll Hendery had set in front of the leader 20 minutes ago. He shook his head and pushed it towards the youngest. Kun happily scarfed the food down, almost choking in the process. Chenle was too tired to scold him, thankfully Yangyang did it for him.   
“Kay, guys, we all have to leave pretty soon so hustle. I’ve got Chenle-ge,” Xiaojun announced, acting like Chenle was a bag of clothes they needed to not forget. “You’re already in clothes, ge. Did you not sleep properly?”   
“Junnie, you don’t really want the answer to that, let’s just get this over with.” Chenle stood up and steadied himself against the table. “Can you grab my crutches?” Xiaojun handed them to Chenle and watched Chenle gather his things for practice and leave the dorm. 

 

It took Chenle five days to find other people that weren’t from this reality. At first he thought the website was fake, a knock-off conspiracy riddled fake tumblr, but he gave it the benefit of the doubt because he was desperate. He reached out to another idol, coincidentally. 

Jong Le:  
So, it might be crazy but it sounds like you’re having the same problem as me  
Is it true that you were the youngest of your group and now you’re the oldest, all of our ages are switched like that  
I understand if you don’t want to tell me who you are or what group you’re in, i don’t want to either, but i’ll tell you i’m from SMent 

Lee Jung:  
If i told you what company i was from you could narrow it down sooner or later  
I can tell you we’re in a big group and going from maknae to oldest and leader is hard  
Have you told you’re group? I haven’t told mine, it would change everything and so far i think i’m doing an okay job  
I faked a concussion and memory loss  
Well…. Now that i think about it that’s not doing a good job  
btw . . . our names are the opposite of each other, like the situation we’re in

Jong Le:  
Why would you fake memory loss?! Are you okay in real life though? Like omgosh dude that’s serious, aren’t your members going insane rn????????

Lee Jung:  
One of my hyungs is really worried and hovers over me a lot but i pretend that i’m sleeping it off. They’re constantly watching me tbh even in the bathroom it’s getting a little annoying  
Another person just dm’ed me talking about the same thing dude claiming he’s an idol too  
Let me check him out and maybe we can make a gc of all these idols and meet up and stuff

Chenle looked up from his phone to see Winwin and Kun messing around. It reminded him of himself and Jisung, Mark would eventually reign them back in and continue practice, Chenle decided against it for just once and let their shenanigans ensue. There was a vibration from his phone, another message from this Lee Jung guy.

Lee Jung:  
So, all of us are idols, Jong Le, Taem, and Oh Ulzzang are from SMent, Jay Park and Kim Gummy are from JYPE, I’m Kyunnie is from Starship, and the one girl in here, Ahn Jin is from RBW. let us know if you wanna reveal your band of yourself you are more than welcome to but don’t feel pressured

Taem:  
I already know the other SMent boys that are different, heard it from other people but they might not know me.  
I’m Taemin from SHINee and all of us are switched and jonghyun is still gone but he was the maknae and it really doesn’t seem like they’re recovering well  
I feel bad because i can’t help them,,, i wanna go back to my hyungs even though they’re in the military

Kim Gummy:  
I’m yugyeom from got7 and we’re only 4 people, we had one other foreign member and jjp and now we don’t   
I was the leader for a subunit of got7 but this is totally different i have no idea how jb-hyung does this every day  
Also, what are your realities like are we all from the same ones??? 

Chenle dropped his phone, how would they ever explain and confirm that they were all from the same reality. A million questions ran through his head and none of them had answers.   
“Chenle! Are you even paying attention to your group of misfits?” The choreographer shouted. Chenle hadn’t noticed him reenter the room, or the two maknaes rough housing even rougher than before, or the other two elder members holding them apart from each other.   
“What happened in here? I was gone for three minutes to refill my water bottle and you little shits get into a fight? Is this how you want to be treated, like little children. Wait til your manager hears about this.”   
At his comment, the room stilled. Everyone but Chenle, who was still sitting on a stool in the corner, bowed facing the choreographer in a silent plead for forgiveness. They knew they were in trouble now and the choreographer’s face grew into a smug smile.   
“No, the manager will not hear about this. If the manager hears about them being young and spending time relaxing while they are on a break, the president and media will hear about the three minute water breaks every five hours we’ve been getting for the past five days. You’re overworking them and they’re getting their stress and anger out in a healthier manner than beating the shit out of a fucker like you.  
“We know the choreo for the comeback at this point, you can leave. I’ll monitor the dances with Ten and Lucas, please go away. Without spreading rumours like fights breaking out within my group. They’re not misfits, you’re just a dumbass.”  
Chenle didn’t know what had gotten into him, but the instructor heeded his words and practically ran out of the room. He was surrounded by his members in an instant, receiving praise and hugs and kisses.   
He felt better about one problem, the other, bigger, looming problem seemed a little less important as he watched smiles bloom across his members’ faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% use the media as a scapegoat too much in this. 
> 
> Did you catch all the other people in the group chat??? Comment who you think they are!  
> Also, if you know how to bold and italicise can you let me know? I feel really dumb.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle is stressed beyond compare but his members are helping him in some ways. Others *cough Jisung cough* are making it worse, but that's basically love.

Their comeback was in three days. Management was leaving them alone for the most part(Chenle had screamed at them one night a few weeks ago when they didn’t let them have a water break after three hours of hard choreo), but Chenle was still struggling. His leg cast had come off a week ago and Ten spent even more time in the studio to go over choreography and blocking with him. Every night he would come back to an empty bed and wake up to cold sheets.   
To say he was annoyed with his members was an understatement. Kun and Xiaojun were getting more sassy by the minute, Donghyuck and Mark were clinging to Chenle for some mysterious reason, and the elder members like Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin had all ‘sided’ with Jisung in the two’s argument.   
At this point, Chenle didn’t know what the argument was about, but if he got one more dirty look from the slightly younger Chinese member, he was going to scream his lungs out. He had so much to deal with, this was his first comeback as a leader and he found it really draining. Lucas and Ten tried to help, but there was only so much they could do before their managers became suspicious.   
The group chat of other mixed idols was chaotic all the time. After lengthy texts, they all came to the conclusion that they were from the same reality. That made things easier but one person was still very reluctant to give their identity out. Chenle.   
It made him so nervous that Taemin and Sehun knew who he was, just because they’re in the same company and people spread rumours (cough cough, Johnny). The two elder idols had made a separate chat for the SM idols that were mixed up. Taemin constantly complained about his lack of solo career and how they expected him to enlist in the military soon. Sehun acted aloof but anyone could see how much he missed being babied by all his members.   
Chenle was pretty silent in both chats, only responding when directly mentioned. Some of the idols had narrowed down that he was in NCT but with there being 21 members, it wasn’t easy to find which one was Jong Le. Chenle prayed the others would find a solution to get them back to their own reality, otherwise this was a waste of a month and a half. 

“Ge, can we go home now? You’ve hit every move correctly the past six run throughs,” Ten whined against the floor. He had been laying on the ground, sticky from his own sweat and tired from the constant practice. He and Chenle had been in the studio running through the title track for four hours straight, the leader even refusing to take water breaks.   
Ten had given up and resigned himself to observing Chenle’s dancing on the floor, at least it was somewhat cool on him clammy skin. He had been trying to convince Chenle to leave on his own accord before Yangyang dragged him out of the building.   
The leader just felt like he was behind all the other members, Renjun was still being a disrespectful brat and reminding him that Chenle was bringing the group down when he injured himself. They had gotten into multiple yelling matches, Yangyang and Hendery forced to pull them apart and calm them down in separate corners before it got physical. He feared that he was scaring the younger members, but Kun fought with Chenle just as much as Renjun.   
“Luke and Yang are going to be here in, like, five minutes, ge. You know Lucas will throw you over his shoulder and carry you out of here.” Ten pointed out, pulling himself into a sitting position. Chenle walked over to sit next to the Thai, he leaned his head on Ten’s shoulder and sighed heavily.   
“I think it’s okay for now, I wanna come back tomorrow to work on a few other, older songs that I’ve been learning. Especially if the rumours of a tour are true after this comeback.” He picked his head up to look at the younger member, “Ya know what’s crazy?” Chenle sounded winded, panting in between his sentences, “I hear new songs in my brain. Like my only reality is learning new songs that are different from this one’s. I guess my Dream is coming back or something. I have dreams about Haechan-hyung just screaming in a practice room and Renjun helping my with my pronunciation.”   
Ten let out a light laugh, “Could you imagine a younger Donghyuck? He’d be more insufferable than now. Didn’t you say he was in 127 too?” Ten was leaning into Chenle, soaking up affection in his tired state. Chenle liked talking with Ten, who let him call him by the nickname, he was one of the only members that wanted to learn about Chenle’s reality. Constantly, he had questions and asked for comparisons between their world and his.   
Chenle was dead tired, but he didn’t want to go home. It made him more stressed to see Kun and Jisung sleeping on the couch when he got home, it angered him that Jeno and Jaemin would eat his left over dinner left by Taeyong, it made him extremely upset that even Taeil was distancing himself from the leader. It was like a warzone in the new house, some people (like Jaehyung) still couldn’t fall asleep. Multiple times a week, he and Doyoung would walk down the stairs to wake up Chenle.   
He was constantly bothered, and at this point it really felt like he was bothered. He couldn’t wait for the comeback to happen and then a nice, albeit short, break. Chenle planned to get together with the other mixed up SM idols and talk about solutions.   
“Ten, can I sleep with you and Johnny tonight? I understand if you don’t want me to, completely, I was just wondering…” Chenle had rushed off the sentence only to trail off. It was awkward to ask to sleep with the younger members, even though he often went to Johnny and Ten for comfort and cuddles in his other reality.   
“Ge, are you lonely? I can talk to Taeil and see why he won’t sleep on the bottom bunk. He, um, well he,” Ten stopped abruptly as the door swung open.   
Lucas’ bright smile lit up the studio, “Le-ge! You’re resting? Wow, will you willingly come back to the house with us?” His question dripped with sarcasm, but Jungwoo was behind, his face sincere with worry.   
Chenle nodded as he pushed himself off of the floor, “great, everyone’s waiting for us back at home. Kun packed your things for you, so we can get straight to cuddling after you and Ten-ah shower.” Chenle titled his head in confusion, what did Lucas mean by ‘packed’?

Turns out, NCT 116 still promotes in China for two weeks, just to come back to Korea and promote for another two weeks. Chenle has no idea how that information slipped past him. Now he had to worry about 8 other boys in a different country! Was Ten and Lucas up to par with Chinese? Did Renjun speak Mandarin or Cantonese when he was in China? Why have they never had conversations in Chinese? When did the three rookies learn Korean?   
Chenle felt like a dumbass for just now questioning things, Ten could sense that he was beating himself up, “It’s okay, ge. Lucas and I will sit next to you on the plane and fill you in. It’s really similar to Korean promotions, just in a different language. That’s why we have different versions of the song.” Chenle had thought that was for the tour, obviously people in the states and other countries would rather hear a whole concert in Korean, than four different languages.  
“Don’t stress so much, hyung,” Jungwoo’s small voice soothed. He walked towards the leader and took his hand, “we promised Sungie-hyung that we’d bring you back to him within a half hour, we better get going.” Chenle was half dragged out of the practice room, but it was improvement from yesterday when Yangyang actually dragged him out by his legs. 

Chenle had just walked out of the bathroom, towel in his hand rubbing at his hair when Jisung pulled him into his arms and pushed them into their room. Chenle gasped as Jisung placed a soft kiss on his lips, he first reaction was to kiss back, melt into the kiss and let Jisung kiss away the hurt and betrayal and stress the Chinese had let weigh him down for the past few weeks. But as Jisung tries to push his tongue into Chenle’s sealed lips, the magic is broken and the negative feelings are back in full force. Chenle pushed against the taller’s chest and wraps his arms around himself.  
“What the fuck was that, Park?” Chenle was trying to keep calm, he really was, but after over six weeks of his ‘boyfriend’ avoiding him he was confused by the behavioural change to say the least.   
“Okay, that’s not how I wanted you to react-” Chenle tried to cut him off but Jisung put his hands up in defense, “let me continue, please. I’m trying to apologise. I don’t want you to leave while we’re in an argument, I want us to resolve this - whatever is going on between all four of us really - before you step on that plane. If it means Taeil and I go with you to the airport, so be it.”   
Chenle looks over to the beds, both Kun and Taeil are sitting on the bottom bunk Chenle usually sleeps on. The leader wants to facepalm himself for not realising other people we’re in the room with them, but he is glad that their problems might get fixed. “You said you were going to apologise, I’m all for that, but Sung,” Chenle was grasping for what to say next.   
“Duì bù qǐ,” a soft voice whimpers out. Kun’s in tears, silently sobbing and canting I’m sorry to Chenle in multiple languages. Taeil looks to his older boyfriend and tears up too, then he looks back at Chenle and copies Kun in crying and apologising. Chenle slides towards the two maknaes and kneels in front of them. Kun latches onto Chenle’s shirt and chokes out tears, staining Chenle’s apparel with salty drops.   
This sends Taeil into louder whines, not being able to be held by his hyung. Chenle reaches out to him and pulls him next to Kun before wrapping his arms around both of them. He looks back to Jisung, like asking him what to do in this situation. Jisung looks stunned, offering a ‘maybe they dropped, Lele’ before sitting beside Chenle on the floor.  
It takes a while for the two to stop crying, loudly at least. Kun still has drops that seem uncontrollable at this point. Taeil had curled into the arm Chenle had around him, sucking on Chenle’s shirt. Jisung was probably right, they dropped into Little space.   
“Babies, you have nothing to be sorry for, ummm, Appa and I were fighting and you got stuck in between. We should have fixed it so you didn’t feel this way. Appa and Eomma are so sorry, babies.” Chenle had moved to pet Taeil’s hair when the younger Chinese flinched. He pushed Chenle’s hand away, Chenle didn’t know if he was jealous or hurt or being protective of his ‘little brother’.   
“Don’t hurt like manager-nim,” Kun mumbled out, trying to protect Taeil after he tired himself out. Now it was Jisung and Chenle’s turn to tear up, Kun didn’t trust them anymore, whether he said it aloud or not. Chenle whispered sweet nothings into his babies’ hair and held them tighter, rocking back and forth. They really needed to figure this out, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the late update, we're trying to get ready for college and I JUST got my student loans approved. But I will work extra hard to get the next chapter out before I leave for my cruise, we didn't get the internet package so I guess I have to read actual books and not just fanfics all day.
> 
>  
> 
> Also!!! I saw Monsta X last Thursday and I never thought post concert depression was real but a kdrama was released on friday to bring me out of it,,,,, only to go back into it because she chose the WRONG GUY!!!! so if you want to shout at me about that too, you're welcome to!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the rest of your Tuesday! <3


	10. Ten

Chenle finally got the two littles to calm down and stop crying. Kun was transferred to Jisung’s waiting arms, Taeil shifting to have more body contact with Chenle. The maknae still whimpered every now and then if the hand in his hair or on his back stopped it’s ministrations, silently pleading for Chenle to give him attention.   
Kun was playing with a toy Jisung had grabbed, slipping so far into littlespace to ask for a pacifier. Taeil was still sucking on Chenle’s shirt, hands clenching and unclenching on Chenle’s biceps every so often. Chenle hadn’t spent much time with the maknaes in littlespace, but he could tell Taeil was only a few months and Kun was younger than he usually was.   
“They might wake up little too, Le. They’ve been forcing themselves to not slip and they finally did. Harshly. I should run through what you do at the airport so you’re ready if Kun’s still small.” Kun twisted his head towards Jisung’s face upon hearing his name and gave him a gummy smile through the pacifier.  
“He’ll want a pacifier to self soothe, like they’re doing now, so just cover it with a face mask. Try to surround him while in crowds, he’ll want a snack before boarding. Please sit next to him, he’ll nap the entire flight if you can get him asleep before take off but he’ll be most comfortable if he can cuddle you. Please, Le, take care of him.” Jisung had an edge to his tone that made him sound frantic and begging.   
“Sung, of course I’ll take care of him, why wouldn’t I?” Chenle looked down at Taeil when his nails dug into his arm too tightly, he gently pried the hands away and repositioned Taeil to hug him like a koala. “Just because I’m a little upset with you guys doesn’t mean I’ll shuffle the responsibility to someone else. Yangyang or Xiaojun or Hendery take care of my baby?” Chenle scoffed, joking around only slightly.  
The thought of Yangyang taking care of Kun was frightening, Yang could barely take care of himself.   
Jisung just looked at Kun and Taeil, tearing up again, “we really messed up, didn’t we?”   
“We had so much going on, how could we have known. They should have told us, we should have talked it out sooner, all four of us are at fault. You’ll take care of Taeil and I’ll watch over Kun and then in two weeks we’ll be back together and can fully go over everything. I promise.”  
Chenle had gotten up with Taeil clutching him, not wanting to go to bed. Even little he knew how the conversation was heading. Jisung stood up too, Kun no longer in his arms. “Think we can sleep in the same bed?” Jisung asked. Chenle nodded as he climbed into ‘his’ side of the bunks.   
Taeil unwrapped his legs and arms from around Chenle but pressed up against him, sucking on the shirt still. Chenle should really grab a pacifier for the boy. Jisung let Kun clumsily climb into the bed before following him and cradling him in his arms. The four boys were tightly squeezed together and Chenle had to stick a leg out from under the blankets to prevent overheating. “Hey, Jisung?” He got a hum in response, “Thanks for packing my bag.” 

 

Getting 7 members and a little through an airport was like herding cats, tough. Kun was clinging to Chenle’s backpack, hat and mask on, earbuds in to help with the screaming around him. Everyone was around their maknae, Lucas and Winwin on the right side, Ten and Hendery on the left, Xiaojun and Yangyang behind him, and Renjun up in front next to Chenle. The second oldest had informed the leader that this was usually how they went, Kun was sensitive to loud noises and flashing lights out of his headspace and would end up with a migraine if he was overstimulated.   
When they had passed security and placed in a private room while waiting, Kun had pressed his way into Chenle’s lap. The manager was giving them weird looks, but Ten had hissed at him when he came close to the couple. Lucas and Ten were filling him in on how promotions would happen, where they would stay, routine stuff. Renjun would interject from his spot on the floor - he had settled there to play with Kun but the little wasn’t in the playing mood this morning.   
An airport employee had come to take them to board the plane, Chenle needed Kun to move so they could leave the room but the little wouldn’t budge. “Lucas, can you hold him for a sec while I grab his and my carry ons?” Lucas smiled and went to grab Kun, only to have the little bite him. His let go almost instantly when he realised he had just bitten someone he knew and Chenle could feel the tears coming.   
“Jeez, Kunnie, bab-” Chenle was cut off by Renjun grabbing Kun out of his lap and setting the little on his feet.   
“Qian Kun, we do not bite people. You have to apologise right now to Lucas-ge and then we are going to get on that plane. Do you understand, young man?” Renjun’s voice was so stern, much like the one he used in practice to focus everyone in. Kun turned to face Lucas and tearfully apologised.   
Chenle offered his hand to the little and he gladly took it without drama, Chenle slipped on Kun’s backpack and began walking to the door.

 

Jisung had tried to prepare Chenle for the monster Kun was while on an airplane. Chenle gave him Cheerios and banana milk as soon as they were settled, hoping that would help him nap. Somehow it only made him more annoyed, Kun wanted a bottle, not banana milk.   
He tried to tell his baba that but was shushed within the first spoken syllable, “Kunnie, when we’re in public I’m ge to you, sweetheart. It’s play-pretend time. When we get to the hotel, we’ll get you nice and settled, I promise.” The flight was only an hour, but Kun became restless easily and more frustrated as time passed. It seemed like he was getting littler, clinging onto Chenle and even trying to nurse - even though he still had his pacifier and mask on.   
Ten, who sat on the other side of Chenle had fallen asleep almost immediately, taking the chance to sleep rather seriously. He was jolted awake during turbulence the last ten minutes of the flight, Ten startled Chenle, who in turn startled Kun. Kun sat up straight, eyes going wide as saucers, and began to cry. The bumpiness scared him, making him even more cranky than ever.   
Chenle was ready to kiss the ground by the time he was picking up his and Kun’s luggage. They were quickly escorted to the van that would take them to the hotel. It was going to be another 3 hour drive, but definitely more private.   
The boys let Chenle and Kun have the back where they could spread out. Chenle grabbed a blanket, sippy cup (filled with water from Hendery’s bottle), and a clean pacifier from Kun’s backpack. Kun refused to put another pacifier into his mouth, each time Chenle managed to shove it between his teeth, the little would spit it out.   
“Ge, he wants to nurse. Just throw the blanket over you and let him.” Yangyang stated in a rather bored tone. Kun had perked up at the word nurse though, maybe that’s what he wanted but he was too little to tell Chenle.   
The blanket was pulled over Kun’s head and Chenle’s chest, draped over them to make it look the most natural, Kun was latched on to Chenle in a heartbeat. Kun was probably out like a light in a minute or two but Chenle was too scared to wake him up if he had fallen asleep. He just held on to Kun, making sure bumps in the road didn’t jostle him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my cruise and leave for college in a week! I'm gonna crank out chapters for this and my other series as soon as possible, so be on the look out for a possible double update this weekend
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in China takes a twist or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haitun - Dolphin  
> Xiao gege - boyfriend

Chenle rushed through the bedtime routine with Kun, the leader quietly snuck out, a baby monitor in his bag. He walked across the hall to Ten’s and Renjun’s room, seeking cuddles from someone who would reciprocate. His phone buzzed in his pocket, a text message from an unknown number.   
UNKNOWN: The didi’s and I heard you went to China! Can you bring back the usual, ge??? Kris-ah won’t leave me alone lol :)  
Chenle assumed it was Tao but wanted to make sure, he clicked on the group chat with the other SM people and typed out the number asking if it looked familiar. Immediately Sehun replied, confirming that the number was his TaoZi-hyung, then to correct himself for calling the now younger member hyung.   
Chenle-ge: Of course, Kung Fu Panda! Just remind me what you want sometime next week and I’ll pick it up.   
Chenle actually had no idea what he was getting for the four Chinese EXO members, but he saved the number and set an alarm to get things for them. He reached the other members’ room and rapt gently on the door.   
He was met with a wet haired Ten and a red faced Renjun. “Ge, Renjunnie-ge is yelling at me,” Ten tattled as soon as Chenle’s face was in view. The elder just chuckled and pushed his way into the room. “Tennie, let ge dry your hair for you and we can all cuddle, sounds good, baby?”   
He didn’t mean to baby the Thai member, but sometimes he felt like it was his duty as eldest. He caught himself doing it with all the members, putting on Jaehyun’s coats, tying Yuta’s shoes, tucking Johnny and Taeyong in when they’ve had too much sugar. Chenle has even gone as far as bathing Ten, so drying his hair was no big deal to the leader.   
Ten was waiting for Chenle on the edge of the bathtub. Chenle plugged the hair dryer in and began, softly running his fingers through Ten’s hair. He had the Thai practically keening into his touch. Ten really loved skinship and Chenle didn’t mind either. 

Chenle found himself in the middle, Ten and Renjun situated to be pressed against him without smothering the leader. They had some Chinese drama playing but none of them were really paying attention. Chenle was focused on Renjun’s hand absentmindedly stroking the inside of his thigh. He was internally panicking, what should he do? Does he stop Renjun? Was this normal, platonic-but-super-touchy-almost-inappropriate cuddling?   
Just as he was going to say something, Ten shifted to slot his leg in between Chenle’s, this disrupted Renjun’s hand for a second before he adjusted his angle. Now Chenle was freaking out because he had Renjun’s hand on him and Ten’s crotch placed relatively close to his own. The leader tried not to focus on the heat radiating from the solid, lithe bodies next to him.   
Ten moved his head to settle on Chenle’s shoulder, almost mirroring Renjun’s - his head was in Chenle’s crook of his neck. Then the eldest felt warm, wet lips on his collarbone and jerked.  
“What in God’s name are you doing?” He shouted, eye’s narrow slits, “both of you!” He added to pass the question to Renjun as well.   
Both boys stared in silence at Chenle, dumbfounded and a little indignant that their ge was rejecting their advances. “Answers! Now!” Chenle was getting to the dolphin-like screech range of his voice, confusion growing and tension thickening around them. The eldest demanded to know what was going on, why were two of his best friends - who were also in committed relationships - trying to grope and kiss him.   
“Ge, we always do this-” “Johnny and them are okay with it-” “Jisung told us to take care of you-” “Are you uncomfortable?” “Why would you ask us to ‘cuddle’ when you were going to stop it?” Renjun and Ten spoke over each other, Ten being overdramatic and flailing his arms all over the place, almost hitting Chenle.   
“Whatever this is I want no part in it anymore. I’m sorry, I just don’t feel that way towards you,” Chenle slowly climbed out from underneath Ten and Renjun, both members watching him leave the room.   
Renjun looked towards Ten, “well, we really fucked that one up. Rock, paper, scissors for who tells Jisung?” 

 

Neither one had to tell Jisung, Chenle was already calling him. He sat on the floor in front of his door waiting for the elder to pick up. “Lele, what are you still doing up?” Jisung’s voice was rough, like he had woken up to take the call. He was whispering, suggesting someone was in the room with him - probably Taeil, Chenle thought.   
“Sungie, do we do this all the time? I mean,” he was stumbling over his words, “do we mess around with other members when we’re apart?” Chenle had to bite his bottom lip to avoid the waver in his voice to shine through.   
Jisung sighed before Chenle heard rustling and a door creaking open, “Haitun, I told them to take care of you. I don’t know how they took those instructions but no, we don’t. Only the four of us. I know sometimes the younger ones mix and mingle, maybe Ten convinced Rejunnie to do something because I’m for sure Jeno and Jaem will freak out if I tell them.”  
Chenle smiled, Jisung had called Chittaphon ‘Ten’ all while reassuring him that they didn’t mess around with other members of the group. He didn’t want to know what Jeno and Jaemin would do if they knew what Renjun had initiated. Chenle leaned his head on the door and sighed, “Le, are you okay? Where are you, xiao gege?” Jisung’s voice was slightly louder and Chenle could hear rustling from bedsheets.   
“Appa, sweep,” a soft murmur carried through the receiver. Chenle smiled, hearing a sleepy, little Taeil made his heart swell like crazy. Jisung was cooing, “Appa’s talking to Eomma right now, baby. I’ll sleep in a second.” The voice was calm and alluring, Chenle hoped the little fell back asleep soon.   
“Eomma!” Taeil cried out, “hasn’t seen in forever! Coming home soon, Eomma?” There was hope in Taeil’s question, longing in the short phrases. Chenle hated to tell him that their trip had just begun and would last two weeks. He didn’t have to, Jisung began saying goodbye to Chenle, a rushed out excuse of Jaehyun and Doyoung having nightmares again.   
Chenle spoke a quiet ‘goodnight, love you guys,’ before realising the line had disconnected. He pushed himself off the floor and entered the hotel room. Kun was still in bed, sleeping soundly. Chenle went through his nightly routine before settling in bed.   
There was a ping from his phone, he checked to see if it was Jisung telling him goodnight. It wasn’t, Sehun had texted the SM group chat. Chenle was about to set his phone down before he saw the text preview, “I think I found the solution to get back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I hope you enjoyed the short (in my standards, I guess) chapter. From now on, school's back in session and I'm going to update biweekly. I'm a biochem major and I don't think I can maintain a weekly schedule so I'm just going to change it now and save myself some stress! 
> 
> Thank you! I love all of you and appreciate the comments and Kudos! <3


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 116 members come home to a quiet house, for all the right reasons. Naps, talks, and some suggestive comments are thrown around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this being a week late even after moving to a biweekly update schedule. I like to get at least 1,000 words for each chapter, just as a personal standard and writer's block and procrastination hit hard these past few weeks. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Another one will be posted next week and I'll try to make it extra long for the wait you had to endure lol

The two weeks in China were hell, what with dealing with Kun in little space almost 24/7 and the awkwardness that permeated from Ten and Renjun. Lucas did his best to act as leader in place of Chenle most of the time but there was only so much he could handle on short notice.   
Winwin and Xiaojun were chasing after a little Kun in the airport’s private room, giggles emerging from all three members. Until Kun stumbled and fell flat on his bottom, of course, the youngest Chinese began to cry. Chenle was up in one second and bolted towards the little.   
Kun made grabby hands for Chenle but scrambled away from any other member attempting to console the little. Chenle quickly scooped him up and tried to quiet him down. The eldest attempted everything, rubbing his back, nursing, walking around and bouncing the little. Kun had just scared himself so badly that he was inconsolable. Chenle had to figure out how to calm him soon, their flight was in a half hour and people would notice the youngest member throwing a tantrum.   
Kun was nestled into Chenle’s neck, arms and legs wrapped around the leader like a koala. Chenle’s shirt was soaked and there seemed to be no hope for the leader. The only option they had was cover Kun with a large blanket and pray nobody thought anything of it. Chenle was tightly grabbing onto Kun to keep him still, the little had already thrashed the blanket off twice.   
The members crowded around Chenle and Kun, who was finally silenced with a pacifier and shoving his ear up against Chenle’s chest to hear his heartbeat, walking quickly to their terminal. They had to do the same thing when they departed from the airport, the only difference was that Kun was asleep. 

Jisung immediately reached for Kun when the Chinese members entered the house. “My poor baby is so cranky, Mama was telling me all about it on the drive home, right sweetheart?” Chenle didn’t know if the question raised was directed to him or Kun, but nonetheless he nodded. He felt a small kiss pressed to the top of his head before Jisung was whisking Kun away to their bedroom for another nap.   
Chenle stumbled towards the couch, ready to settle for a long nap until he heard giggles. They weren’t too far away from Chenle, he could recognise the laughter as Taeil’s. Donghyuck’s nasally voice rang through the whole living room, “There’s Eomma! Go get him, babe, go get eomma.” Donghyuck cackled as Taeil teetered towards Chenle, Chenle decided he needed to open his eyes.   
Taeil was wearing a pale yellow sweater under short overalls. He looked so soft, his hair was pulled back in some places with small elastic bands - all Donghyuck’s doing, Chenle assumed. Taeil woddled towards Chenle until he was clambering onto the sofa and into Chenle’s arms.   
“Ma-” Taeil gurgled out before pushing his face into Chenle’s collarbone, almost like a head butt. Chenle knew it was going to cause a bruise if the little kept the behaviour up. Luckily for his pale skin, Taeil nuzzled into his eomma’s neck and laid quiet.   
“So, how was China, hyung? Did you get the stuff for EXO and such?” Donghyuck had set up shop right in front of the couch, a hand placed on Taeil to ensure he wouldn’t fall off. Chenle tightened his grip on Taeil, as if he would let his precious baby fall.   
“Yea, Hyuckie, in fact they should be coming over very soon. Sehun’s bringing them and I think even Taemin-ah is joining for a while. Maybe all of SHINee and EXO can come over and we’ll make a party over it.”   
Taeil must have liked the idea as well, his little feet began kicking in between Chenle’s own. The little began to babble nonsense, Chenle played with the baby hairs on the base of his neck, causing the maknae to grow louder.   
Donghyuck watched the pair with his mouth agape, “how do you do that?”   
Chenle just shifted to look at Hyuck, an equally confused look on his face. “Do you- Are you asking how I make him calm down?” Donghyuck nodded prompting Chenle to explain, “he’s a much calmer little than Kun in general but, as much as I hate this phrase, Taeillie’s such a mama's boy. It was a rough two weeks with Kun cause he prefers Sungie, some nights I couldn’t even get him to sleep. I think he dropped a couple of times too and Yang and Lucas had to help me. It took hours, Hyuck-ah.”   
Chenle felt good talking about the Chinese trip, it was like a weight was taken off of him. Despite Taeil using him as a bed.   
“Can you get me my phone? I have to text Sehun-ah and Taemin-ah if we really are going to have them over,” Donghyuck handed Chenle his phone from the table. 

Chen-ge: Taem, Hunnie, you can bring all your members over tonight. It’ll be easier to slip away and talk about what Hunnie found out.

Taemin had immediately responded with how Key was excited to see the maknaes again and Sehun agreed after reminding him they had 12 members instead of the usual 8.   
Hyuck had left his spot in front of the couch and Taeil had climbed off to join him or play somewhere else. Chenle sat up to go to a real bed, trudging down the hall to his own room. Kun and Jisung were napping, a pile of blankets covered the two so that only tufts of pinky-blond and caramel brown hair distinguished where the members slept.   
“Hyung, I know you’re tired but can we talk for a second,” Johnny’s warm voice startled Chenle and he dropped the pajama shirt he had in his hand. He picked it back up as he turned towards Johnny, “of course, babe, let me just change into more comfortable clothing and I’ll meet you in your room, kay?” Johnny nodded and left, allowing Chenle to change into softer flannel pants and a black, loose t shirt.   
“Nice view to wake up to, Le. Come back soon and I’ll have someone else take care of Kunnie and Tae for a few hours before the others get here.” Jisung rumbled out with closed eyes, Chenle just blushed as he walked out of the room to go to Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to get to a plot soon,,, It's coming. 
> 
> I think we're half-way through the story but there's still a lot to write. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos you guys have given!! I really appreciate them <3


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun reveals how the boys can get home, but there's a cost. There's always a cost.

Johnny had just apologised for Ten’s behaviour and told him to expect a similar conversation with Jaemin and Jeno. Jisung had already yelled at all three of them for allowing -that- to happen. Ten had been sitting on the bed while Johnny apologised, he at least had the decency to look ashamed.   
The conversation was cut short - the members of SHINee and EXO arrived almost simultaneously. Instantly the house grew louder than it usually was when the maknaes got up to something. Tao and Yifan begged Chenle and Jisung to wake up Kun, but Jisung said he wasn’t feeling well and had to rest before Korean promotions began. Chenle assumed the other groups didn’t know about Taeil and Kun’s little space despite him telling Sehun and Taemin about it.   
Taeyong was cooking up a storm, bossing around Yixing, Kibum, and Kyungsoo. Jaehyun and Dongyoung silently watched their boyfriend take command, even Jeno commented on how he would make a good leader of their group. Jeno’s words stung Chenle a little bit, the Chinese leader didn’t think he really missed Taeyong - Kun had always taken Renjun and him under his wing - but Taeyong was still like their other mother.   
Ten gave Chenle a weird look across the living room but the elder shook his head, telling Ten to not ask any questions. He didn’t have the chance to anyways with Sehun yelling at Junmyeon and Luhan to leave Kun alone. Taemin did nothing about Jinki obnoxiously pestering Taeil and Mark. With Taeyong’s signal, Chenle gathered all the boys to eat, deciding on a movie night.   
Taeil was still little and clung to Jisung or Chenle when all 36 boys were in a more confined space. The two eldest NCT members took turns feeding Taeil noodles and meat. Everyone was talking over each other, some complimented the Chinese members on their successful comebacks, Jongdae screaming at Chenle to ask if he got the presents from China, Minho thanking all the members who cooked for them.   
Chenle walked back into the kitchen to make a plate and bottle for Kun, he might wake up little and Chenle wanted to be prepared. Sehun and Taemin slipped away from the large group to follow Chenle and discuss the next move. The Chinese lead them to his room so they could have a private conversation about leaving. Jisung noticed Chenle, Sehun, and Taemin’s absence but was going to ignore it, putting it off as an impromptu leader meeting. 

Kun was still asleep, thankfully, as the three leaders sat on the floor in Chenle’s room. Each of them looked at the other, until both Chenle and Taemin were staring at Sehun, expecting him to talk.   
“Okay, so this has happened before. It happened in YG and JYP a few years ago. Specifically groups like BigBang, 2NE1, Wonder Girls, even Super Junior and f(x) was affected. That’s how I found out. Super Junior told me that the age change was too much for some of the members and it lasted for a few years, they couldn’t handle that and just left. 2NE1 is the same instance.” Sehun took a long time to formulate his next sentences carefully.   
“The Amber we know in our reality isn’t the same one. In order to get back to the right reality, one of us has to stay behind.” Chenle’s mouth dropped. He had so many questions about this, mainly who would stay and how they would decide.   
Sehun looked down to the floor, “a person can send back two people at a time. That’s how it works. One of us in the group chat is going to be left here, in a different group, in a different lifestyle, in a different everything. Taem-hyung, I want to go home.”   
Tears were spilling down the former maknae’s cheeks, he was wringing his hands and causing them to become red. Chenle put his hand over Sehun’s to stop the abusive movement and Taemin scooted towards Sehun to wrap him in a hug. Sehun’s crying turned loud, it was weeping now.   
Chenle wanted to sob right alongside him, but one look from Taemin told him he had to be strong. Taemin couldn’t deal with two crying boys.   
“Baba sad?” A small voice erupted the somber atmosphere of the room and all the attention was on Kun. He was swinging his legs over the bed, still covered in at least two blankets.   
Chenle just shook his head, “guys, I have to feed him. You can stay here or go rejoin the movie night.” Kun was waiting patiently, ready for his baba to feed and take care of him. Chenle took Kun into his arms, at first trying to feed him small bits of rice and meat the others had made for dinner. He quickly gave up when he caught Kun staring longingly at the bottle.   
As Kun sucked the baby formula and milk combination, Sehun and Taemin watched. They were conversing, Sehun having calmed down significantly, and just cuddling. Chenle kept glancing back and forth between the other members and Kun. His little was slowly falling back asleep.   
By the time Kun got half way through the bottle he was just dribbling milk all down his face, none of it actually going down his throat anymore, leaving Chenle to constantly wipe at the little’s face. Chenle quickly replaced the bottle with a pacifier and shifted Kun so that he could sleep on his back. Sehun and Taemin stood up to leave with Chenle and rejoin the movie in the living room. 

 

As much as the other members wanted to stay, Chenle and Jisung put their feet down, “Johnny! Taeyong! I said no!” The harsh way Jisung bellowed out his words scared Taeil in Chenle arms. Chenle moved to the back to avoid the loud noises that scared his baby. Chanyeol stood next to him and nudged the elder with his elbow.   
“So you’re not from here?” Chenle scoffed at him, “Yeollie, you know I’m from China, sweetheart.” Chenle tried to avoid confrontation by being condescending and ignorant. Chanyeol just muttered something about hearing Hunnie talking with Jongin and how Chenle thought he was sly, hiding behind his baby.   
The other leaders gathered all of their members and ushered them out of the house. The NCT boys waved as their friends left. Jisung rounded up all the Chinese members and practically pushed them into beds, they still had promotions to do for the next two weeks, ‘you’re lucky I let you interact with other groups, you crackheads’ was thrown at the older ones who began complaining loudly.   
Kun was still sleeping when the three other boys entered the room. “I can sleep up with Taeil if you want to stay with Kunnie,” Jisung offered. It made sense, the Chinese members had to wake up early to leave for their promotions but Chenle was done dealing with a bratty Kun. And Kun was extremely bratty in the mornings.   
“No, I miss my Moonie, don’t I? Yeah, Eomma misses his baby boy,” Chenle was tickling Taeil’s sides trying to draw any sort of reaction out of the sleepy boy. He gurgled and kicked his little socked feet. The Chinese leader began changing him so he was comfortable while they slept on the top bunk.   
Jisung came up behind Chenle and wrapped his long arms around the smaller’s waist. He pressed feather light kisses to his neck, distracting him from putting on Taeil’s shirt correctly. “Aigoo, look at the baby, he has his head in the arm hole.”   
“Sungie, I have something to tell you but I think we need to wait until Kunnie and Taeillie are big. It has to do with me and the reality I live in.” Jisung just nodded into Chenle’s neck and continued to kiss the sensitive area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've written so much this week (my other fics combined with this) and really hope I don't hit writer's block for another week and a half. 
> 
> I'll see you in two weeks with probably another plot twist! <333


	14. Fourteen

Even after they ended promotions in Korea, Kun refused to be big. Like right now, he was throwing a tantrum after Jisung merely suggested it. Kun had bit Dongyoung and kicked Lucas’s crotch area. He was running around while alternating between screaming and sobbing. Jisung was sitting on the couch, waiting for him to stop or tire himself out. 

It took forty minutes and Chenle coming back from a meeting with Sooman to stop the tantrum. As soon as Chenle walked into the house, Kun was attached to his leg. He was sobbing into the jeans Chenle was wearing and pulling at the hem of his shirt to get his attention. 

Chenle gently pried Kun’s fists off his shirt to avoid ripping it and sat on the ground in front of Kun. The little settled into his arms, slowly calming down. “Baobei, why don’t you want to be a good boy for Baba?” 

Kun’s eyes widened and the tears that had just began to subside began to flow again, like a damn had broken. Kun didn’t want to be a bad boy, he just wanted to stay little. If he was big he’d have to prepare for a world tour and be stressed and his hyungs wouldn’t spoil him. 

He should tell Chenle or Jisung this, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Taeil had been big for a few days now and continued to play with him, acting like a big brother instead of a little one. 

 

“Le, can you just tell me what you wanted to say a few weeks ago and we can tell the others later?” Jisung and Chenle were quietly preparing dinner for the group. Chenle was shredding up lettuce, chopping carrots, mincing green onions. Jisung was grilling meat and putting together the side dishes. It was a weird combination of a whole bunch of Asian dishes. Yuta had been recently begging for Japanese food and Renjun mentioned Winwin being homesick. Then of course Ten almost threw a fit when the other two were going to get what they wanted and he wouldn’t. 

“Sungie, go shut the door and have a seat.” Chenle couldn’t do this looking at Jisung. Their relationship was just beginning to repair itself, Jisung and Chenle had talked it out before the second week of Korean promotions and worked it out, physically. 

This was going to be a bomb dropped on Jisung. Chenle didn’t even know how they were going to get back. Sehun had told the other idols in the group chat and Hwasa had agreed to be the one to stay behind. They had profusely thanked her. 

Jisung was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for Chenle to tell him the news. Chenle grabbed another carrot to start chopping. “I’m-” he paused, adjusting his knife, “I get to go home, Jisung.” 

Jisung was up in a minute, moving to hug Chenle from behind, he arms wrapping around Chenle’s waist and clasping his hands together over his belly button. “Is something wrong, Lele? Did your aunt get ill again?” Jisung asked softly. He nuzzled his face in Chenle’s neck. 

Chenle tried to shake his head, blocked by Jisung’s. “Home as in m-my reality, Sungie. Where I’m the second youngest and preparing to join WayV with all my ges. Back to my Jisung, who lets me take the lead in everything, as annoying as he is I miss him so much.” 

Chenle felt a tear drop to his collarbone. He didn’t know if it belonged to him or Jisung. “I miss my Chenle, too. But I think-” He cut himself off to stop the sobs. “No, I know, I’ve fallen in love with you. You, Chenle. Not the idea of you, but solely this new person. What if I don’t get my Chenle back? I want to at least keep one of you.” More tears pooled, making his shirt wet. 

Jisung’s arms tightened around him, holding him closer. Chenle dropped the knife and twisted in Jisung’s arms. “I’m so sorry, Sungie. I think I love you, too. I didn’t think I could love more than one person, much less the same person in a different reality. I must sound crazy.” Chenle paused to take a breath. “I love everyone here. I like my life here, different and fun and new, but I miss my old one more. You have to understand that.” Chenle hugged Jisung, fitting perfectly. 

He sobbed into the older man’s chest. He heard Jisung crying too. He felt Jisung crying, violent shakes racking the elder’s body. The same body gripping at his back to pull him impossibly closer to him. He didn’t want to break up the hug but members were trickling into the kitchen for food. Taeyong took over making the forgotten food for the two eldests when he saw them crying in each others arms. 

“Hey, how bout we take you two to your room?” 

 

Chenle squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to fall back asleep in Jisung’s arms. He hadn’t been lying when he told the elder that he had genuinely caught feelings for this version of Jisung. He was more mature, with an even sharper jawline and defined abs. This Jisung knew things, he was responsible and courageous. 

Not that the other Jisung wasn’t, but Chenle liked to see this braver, more outgoing version of Jisung in front of him all the time. 

It had been two weeks since they had confessed to each other and Chenle knew his time was running out. He was caught in between a rock and a hard place. Did he tell the members about him returning to his own reality? Did he convince Hwasa to send him back before they left for their world tour, or did he want to perform on a stage with this NCT before leaving them? 

There was a small voice, very similar to his younger self’s voice, pleading for him to stay. To find solace in this NCT and commit to them. Linger in the love Jisung was providing unconditionally. Bask in the leadership role and fame handed to him on a silver platter. 

‘You’d never get these opportunities in your life. SM treats foreigners like garbage.’ The voice made great arguments. If it kept it up, Chenle would stay. But if he told anyone this, even Taemin or Sehun, he truly would stay. 

The first pair of idols were being sent back this weekend, the following another two would return. It would continue like that until everyone, but Hwasa, was back. Chenle was being sent home with Sehun. 

Home. 

Chenle was still referring to his reality as home, so he must want to go back, right? Damn that voice for planting doubt in his head.

 

On Fridays, all 21 boys gathered in the living room to binge watch dramas or movies or music videos that had come out that week. This week the maknaes had swayed everyone to watch a bootleg copy of IT: Chapter 2. 

Chenle didn’t know why they were doing this to themselves, most of the maknaes couldn’t handle horror very well. A few of the hyung line couldn’t watch parts of the movie despite the bad quality. Chenle ended up with a frightened Kun in his lap, the younger boy clutching Chenle’s shirt and burrowing his head in the elder’s chest. 

“Chenle-ge, can we go somewhere else?” Chenle’s head shot down to look at Kun. He hadn’t called him ‘Mama,’ was he out of little space? 

Chenle nodded and picked Kun up to walk to their room. Kun was slightly trembling in his arms, Chenle assumed it was because of the movie. Why had he let Kun watch the movie while he was in little space? Chenle was really going to kick himself later. 

“Ge?” Kun whispered out, “I’m- I am so sorry. I put a lot of stress on you and the others. Thank you for taking care of me.” Kun had tears running down his face, his hands shaking too much to wipe them off. 

“Oh, Kunnie, I will always take care of you. Can you tell me why you’ve been so little for so long, though?” Chenle kept his tone soft and inviting. He didn’t want to scare Kun off. He was finally big and they needed to talk about things. 

“I don’t want to go on tour, or be stressed about it. The last time was really hard. I-” Kun stopped, hesitant to continue his sentence. He lifted his head to properly look at Chenle. “I don’t want to lose ge.” 

The dam broke and Kun gasped out sobs in between wails. He was still clutching Chenle’s shirt, Chenle put a hand at the back of his neck and drew him close to rest his head on Chenle’s shoulder. “The other Chenle never cared this much. He didn’t treat us like this, ge. He was just as bad as the managers.” 

Chenle gripped the hair at the nape of Kun’s neck. The managers had been abusive. The other Chenle, the one with his group, was just as bad as the managers? How had no one told him about this?!

“I will, Kunnie. I will.” Chenle replied to the younger’s pleading for him to stay. 

 

Chenle had woken up without Kun wrapped around his middle. He assumed the younger had rolled away from him in his sleep and reached out an arm to feel for Kun. He only felt cold sheets run under his fingertips. He opened his eyes, getting ready to find his younger boyfriend.

He was in a different room. There were only two beds, not the normal four, there closet was on the opposite side of the room, clothes were all over the floor. Chenle sat up, taking in more of the room. 

Chenle knew where he was. It seemed impossible. It had been months since he’s been in this room. His room. This was his old dorm, from his own reality. This was wrong.

Chenle ran to the living room. Jeno and Renjun were watching a t.v. show. Jaemin was walking back to the kitchen. 

“Hyungs?” Chenle asked quietly. He didn’t want to get his hopes any higher than they already were. 

“What do you want, Chenle-ah? We don’t have a schedule today.” Jeno answered. 

Jeno answered. He answered to the honourific. Chenle was back. Chenle was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a MONTH late and I am so sorry. My mom visited the weekend I would have updated and I wanted to make the chapter longer because it was originally really short. 
> 
> I'm uploading a whole bunch of stories this weekend before my midterms. But next week is fall break and I might update this story sooner. We are drawing closer to the ending of the story, so comment if you want anything like the backstory, other idols' experiences, the other Chenle's time here, etc. 
> 
> Love you guys! Thank you so much for all the support and love this has been given, I never thought people would even like it. <33333


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chenles deal with being back in their own realities for the first time in months and the way home was "to die for."

Chenle stood in his place, shocked and confused. 

“Listen, you little brat, what do you want?” Jeno’s voice was harsh, so unlike the tone he had used before Chenle left. It must be because of the other Chenle’s behaviour. 

Oh. They still thought he was the other Chenle. 

“Hyung, I was just looking for Jisungie. I’m back, I’m the real Chenle. I wanted to see Sungie.” Chenle moved closer only to halt when Jaemin curled into Renjun on the couch. It looked like he was afraid of the youngest Chinese member. 

“Don’t pull that shit with me, Chenle. You’re not our Chenle, stop trying to fool us. You know where Jisung is,” Renjun responded, also burrowing himself into Jeno. Maybe Jeno was the only one who protected them the months Chenle was away. He hoped to God the other hyungs didn’t know. 

Chenle tried to speak again but Jeno cut him off, “just knock it off. We’re done with your mind games and all that bull you tried to pull on us. Go do something and leave the boys alone. Maybe go practice for your WayV debut, Winwin-hyung can pick you up.” 

So he was going into WayV, that must have been the music stuck in his head the past few weeks. “Ge,” Chenle got out before tears spilled down his face. He leaned against the wall and fell to the floor, holding his head in his hands to sob more quietly. 

Jaemin had gotten off the couch, slowly walking towards Chenle like he was a rabid animal and would bite him if he got to close. “Hyung,” Chenle whined out when Jaemin didn’t comfort him. The elder was stuck, frozen, right in front of Chenle, “believe me. Please, hyung.” 

Jaemin wrapped his arms around Chenle and brought him into his lap. Chenle openly wailed into Jaemin’s chest, muffled by the soft sweatshirt. He canted ‘hyung’ in between waves of tears. Jaemin could only rub semi-soothing circles on Chenle’s back and hold him tight. 

“It’s okay, Lele. You’re back. You’re here.” 

 

Kun knew something was wrong. He was snuggled into Chenle’s chest one minute, the next he was shoved to the floor. He scrambled up to his feet and took off like the wind. He was rushing all throughout the house to find Jisung, Jaemin, anyone. 

He finally saw someone, “LUCAS!” Kun shouted as he ran into the leader’s room. He jumped in bed and pushed his way into Lucas’ and Jungwoo’s arms. “Hyungs, wake up,” Kun whispered out, scared to death. Lucas groaned and wrapped his arm around Kun, but Jungwoo opened his eyes. 

“Oh, Kunnie, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” Jungwoo began to pet Kun’s hair to calm him down, something he had seen Chenle do. Kun shied away from Jungwoo’s hand, “he’s back.”

“Who’s back, baby?” Lucas asked from behind Kun, startling him. 

“Chenle-ge. Our Chenle-ge.” Kun’s shivering intensified and he tried to hide himself under pillows and blankets. Lucas threw the covers off of him and tucked Kun back in as he got off the bed. “I’ll go talk to him and tell the other leaders. Woo, if you could, grab the younger ones and keep them upstairs or somewhere away from Le.” Jungwoo nodded, still trying to pet Kun. 

 

“So the brat found you first? Such a shame really, I was looking forward to seeing Jisung or maybe even Taeil. I haven’t had my hands on them in forever. Those other people learned quickly to stay away. Can’t say the same for you guys, Lu.” Chenle was back to being menacing. 

He was sitting in his bunk bed, his hair was in multiple directions, he was in pajamas the nice Chenle had gone to sleep in. He didn’t look abusive, or frightening, or different. But he was and Lucas had to deal with him. 

“How did you get back, Le said we had another month maybe with him.” Straight to the point as always, Lucas was pissed that this had to happen, especially right after Kun had told Le about their Chenle. 

Chenle’s lips twisted into a smirk, “let’s just say the trip back here was to die for. And if Jisung isn’t dead by the end of the day, I go back. And I’m stuck there because I used both of our one chance.” Lucas looked around the room, he didn’t know where Jisung was but he assumed it was the other reality’s maknae. 

“That’s evil, Chenle. I can’t- no actually, I can believe you did that. That’s what hurts the most, believing you would kill someone for your own personal goals! Couldn’t you have figured out a way to get back without violence?” Lucas hung his head, he didn’t want to meet Chenle’s glare. 

“That’s not really my style, now is it, Lucas. You better pray Jisung dies, or I’m killing the other you next.” 

 

After an hour, Chenle ran out of tears. Jeno scooped him up quickly to put him in a more comfortable position. “Lele, you have to tell us everything.” Renjun softly demanded, still maintaining skinship with the maknae. 

“No,” Chenle pouted, “where’s Sungie? I need to see Sungie first.” Jaemin nodded, understanding the condition for his story. “Go get changed, maybe shower and we’ll bring you to Jisungie.” Jaemin lightly pushed him off the couch they had settled on. As he walked away, he heard Jeno mutter something like ‘we’re really taking Le to the hospital?’ That got Chenle to quickly get ready. 

 

They couldn’t all see Jisung at the same time, Renjun decided for the foursome that he was going in with Chenle first. Chenle took a seat closest to the hospital bed Jisung laid in. He was absolutely still, unresponsive, and pale. The maknae was hooked up to multiple machines, Chenle assumed they were keeping him alive to some degree. 

“The doctors said he’s poisoned with iocane,” Renjun began to explain as he took his seat across from Chenle, “there’s really no cure except seeing if his body can fight it on its own. But it doesn’t look like it will, he’s been on life support since 2 a.m.” 

Renjun began to cry silently. Chenle couldn’t focus on his ge and dongsaeng at the same, choosing to grab onto Jisung’s hand and tightly squeeze. Chenle noticed the bandages that wrapped up his arm and into his hospital gown. “We found him in the bathtub, he had slit his wrists too. Jaemin immediately tried to wake him up, find a pulse, anything. You know how he gets with Sungie especially.

“Hyuckie was the one to call the ambulance and Yong-ie hyung. I think the three of us would have just let him die.” Renjun’s crying had increased, he grabbed a tissue from the box and dabbed at his eyes. “Only Jeno got to ride with Sungie. The rest of us stayed behind waiting for them to stabilise him. That’s when I found the note on the kitchen table.” He still had the note crumpled in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and passed it to Chenle. 

‘So long. I finally found a way to get back to my reality. I know I’ve been a real menace, but that’s how I am. It’s probably no surprise that I torture my own members, since I’m the second oldest I get away with it. 

‘I hate it here, I get caught doing anything remotely dangerous. Taeyong and Kun are great leaders I suppose. They’re constantly watching out for you guys. But they didn’t watch close enough. 

‘I was never mean to Jisung, I guess it’s because I still love him in some twisted way. I gained his trust, enough to kill him. I hope he dies, that’s my way back. If he’s dead by midnight, I stay in my own reality and you get your Chenle back. Just in time to grieve. 

‘Perfect, right?

‘But, if I come back, there is no one for me to love. Therefore, you will all know what it’s like to be part of my NCT. It will be hell but nothing will prevent it if I come back.

‘Hope to never see you again, for your sakes,

‘Chenle’

 

“You have to kill him if he comes back. Ge, promise me, you’ll find a way to kill him. If he’s ki-” Chenle couldn’t bear the words that threatened to come from his mouth. He couldn’t think about his best friend, the person he fought to get back to, dead. He’d break down and have no one to comfort him because he’d be back in a different reality. 

Renjun seemed to know what he was thinking about, “Le, it won’t come to that. Sungie’s on life support so he’s still technically be alive and we’ll find a way to fix him. You’ll be here for all of it.” Renjun got up from his chair, “we should go, Le. I think the hyungs want to see you.” 

 

Chenle allowed himself to be passed from hyung to hyung. Johnny had immediately grabbed him when he entered the dorm, “Lele! You’re back!” Johnny had just enough time to hug Chenle tightly before Mark was running up to him. 

“I thought I’d never see you again, haitun.” Mark whispered, followed by Chenle in the middle of Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Dongyoung. He was released for Taeyong’s tight grip only to fly to Taeil. “Hyung,” he mumbled into Taeil’s neck. 

“Le, I really didn’t think you’d react this way. ‘Specially to me,” nonetheless Taeil tightly held him for a minute, until Chenle was ready to let go. He heard a familiar dialect, someone was shouting in Chinese. 

“Yangyang! Shut up, put on actual clothes.” “Hendery, did you even wash your face this morning?!” “Lucas, I’m not having this conversation again, go brush your teeth this instant!”

Winwin peeked his head around the corner of the hallway, “ge, come here!” he shouted. Kun’s face was clear for a second before Chenle began to cry again. Kun practically ran to Chenle and wrapped his whole body around the youngest Chinese. 

“When I heard you were back, I was ready to bolt to your dorms, but you had already left. And I can’t leave the other kids here with Ten in charge, can I?” Kun attempts at humour only strengthened Chenle’s tears. 

“Mama,” Chenle got out in between tears. He felt Kun’s face morph into a smile, the arms around him tightened, the feet beside him began moving towards the couch in the living room. When Yuta tried to hug Chenle the youngest screamed into Kun’s chest and clutched at his sweater. Kun tired to calm Chenle down as best as he could, the longer he stayed in the oldest Chinese member’s arms, the less he cried. He was still muttering ‘mama’ in between tears and sniffles. 

Kun didn’t know how to reach other than holding the youngest and comforting him, replying to each ‘mama’ with “I’m right here, Lele. You’re safe now, xingan baobei.” Chenle nestled as far as Kun allowed him, he had missed his ge more than he thought and it felt wonderful to be in his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst! And I have a big decision. . . to kill Jisung or to not kill Jisung? 
> 
> The world may never know.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy what's left of your weekend! <3333


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Jisung decides the fate of Chenle, it seems the two are intertwined more than just love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until the weekend to post this, since it was already late, but felt guilty and finished. Those last few days of October were rough with a lot of drama in the kpop world and me finally admitting something was serious wrong with me and getting diagnosed with a kidney infection on my birthday. I feel much better now and I hope all of you are healthy!!!! Take care of yourself, especially with the cold weather coming. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

He had fallen asleep, curled into Kun’s chest and clutching his sweater. Chenle had woken up to Johnny shaking him and Kun, “guys, Youngie made some food for you. Chinese, your favourites.” 

Chenle let himself slowly wake up, still snuggling into Kun as the elder’s hand ran from the nape of his neck to the bottom of his spine in repetitive motions. He huffed, like he was resigning himself to get up and eat. “Baobei, I can tell them to bring the food in here.” 

The maknae didn’t particularly care, he just didn’t want to let go of Kun, he was comfortable. Chenle shook his head and pushed the blanket off of them. A hyung must have draped it around them while they slept. 

The two Chinese members got to the kitchen and Chenle gasped at the time. It was already 7 pm. Taeyong had gone all out with what he made. He thanked the leader as he took his seat across from Winwin. 

“Chenle,” Ten whispered into his ear as he hugged him. “You have to tell us what happened.” 

Chenle had expected this, all of his members and the three WayV members he hasn’t properly met all looked at him, waiting for him to explain. Chenle sighed before beginning to speak. 

“I woke up in a new Dream dorm, it was arranged differently and stuff. I was rooming with Yangyang and Jisung, that’s how I knew I was in the wrong place. I ran to the hyungs’ dorm and got called out for using honourifics. We had to appear on Weekly Idol the next day but there were so many choreographies I didn’t know. I didn’t even know what subunits I was in, so I had Jaemin push me down stairs and I broke my leg.” Beside him, Kun squeezed his thigh. Taeyong let out a small gasp. 

“Le, tell us the subunits.” Donghyuck said from one end of the table. Chenle told them the story of all the practices they had and how he learned to be in three or four new subunits. He told each hyung how he was different, the relationships he was in. 

“That’s why you cried in my arms, Lele?” Taeil asked with wide eyes. Chenle blushed as he continued, “Jisung and I got into a fight and figured things out but I told him I was planning on returning to this reality in a month. That night I was taking care of Kun and he told me about how their Chenle abuses them. I-” Chenle didn’t want to continue. 

He looked down at his hands and played with the two simple ring on his fingers, one from this reality’s Jisung, one from the other reality’s Jisung (and Kun and Taeil, the younger boyfriends would always remind him.) Small tears fell down his cheeks and rolled off to drop to his hands. 

“I decided to stay there. I’m sorry,” Chenle paused. “They were abused by the managers and their Chenle. I saw one of them pick up Taeil and choke him while he was-.” Chenle stopped himself to inhale deeply. “If he hadn’t cried out, Jisung and I wouldn’t have known. They did horrible things to everyone, I saw it with my own eyes. But it had stopped, or at least lessened, when I got there.

“They were so happy, Lucas had said he’d never seen Taeil, Kun, or Mark so carefree before. We were preparing for a world tour, not just the Americas and a few other cities. We were that famous. We were a fixed group, even Dream.” Chenle wiped at his cheeks and pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes. 

“Do you want to back, Le?” Renjun. 

“I- you guys- I don’t know, ge. I miss you, I miss this NCT but they need me, they need a leader and an eomma and someone who cares for them. They need me.”

“We need you to, Chenle! You’re one of our maknaes,” Mark screamed, Johnny and Ten tried to calm him down. “You- what if Sungie dies?! You’re the maknae for WayV and NCT. You can’t abandon us. Not again.” Mark shoved his head into Ten’s shoulders and cried, followed by the rest of Dream getting teary eyed. 

Going back wasn’t his choice, ultimately it was up to Jisung. If Jisung could last until midnight, he’d stay. If not, this NCT would lose two members. He hung his head in shame, refusing to meet eyes with anyone. 

 

“You killed the other me?!” Jisung’s shouts echoed through the silent house. 

“Hi, honey. Welcome back, baby. I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart. Oh, Sungie, I missed you more.” Chenle scoffed as he cut vegetables in the kitchen. Jisung sat across from him at the island, “No, Chenle. We’re not doing this. We’re actually going to talk. Starting with why are you back.” 

Chenle looked up from his cooking only to point the knife Jisung’s way. “Don’t make me kill you, too. I’m not answering your dumb questions, besides, I already told Lucas everything.” Chenle resumed chopping up the carrot he had in his hand. 

Jisung sighed, he knew what Chenle wanted to hear. “I did miss you, Le. So did the kids. We’re just surprised to have you back.” Maybe if he was nicer to Chenle the younger wouldn’t hurt him as badly as planned. 

“Just shut up and help me cook. The maknaes wanted ramen for lunch.” Jisung came around the corner and began boiling water in the largest pot they had. He watched Chenle grab out other ingredients he knew the boys loved to have added to their meal. Chenle still remembered. 

Jisung wanted the other Chenle back, the one that would have said no to ramen and suggested a healthier option. But he had to admit, he missed the Chenle too. He was his first love, first true best friend, first support he had in the Kpop industry. It was just a shame that he did a complete 180 within a year of debuting. 

 

Chenle felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Taeyong had just come back from a phone call with their managers with tears in his eyes. He told everyone that Jisung’s parents had decided to ‘pull the plug’ and let him pass away. SM would have to release a statement. 

And if Jisung dies, Chenle goes back. 

The members’ looked to him in tears, Chenle was still mainly clinging to Kun and Winwin, but he crawled across the floor Jaemin and Donghyuck. He held him tightly, leaving tear stains on each sleeve of his t-shirt. “I guess this is goodbye to you, too, Le.” Johnny softly said from his spot on the couch. 

“We are all allowed to go to the hospital and say goodbye to Sungie and then we’ll do one last meal with Lele here. We’ll have whatever you want sweetheart.”

 

Jisung was even more pale than when Chenle and Renjun left him this morning. All the Dreamies (and Mark) were gathered around the hospital bed, Chenle was holding Jisung’s cold hand in his sweaty one. “Yo Dream.” Mark said, sniffling.

The others replied, Chenle squeezed Jisung’s hand, somehow hoping it would wake him up. It didn’t. 

The 2000 line and Mark left the hospital room after saying sad ‘bye, Sungie’ and ‘love you, maknae-ah.’ Chenle got on his knees and started to cry. 

“Park Jisung. You know I love you and always have. You were one of the best things to happen to me, I’m just so upset you’ll never hear me say it one last time. 

“I’m sorry, Sungie. I feel like I’ve betrayed you. For falling in love with the other you. And Taeil and Kun, a little. I didn’t mean to, but you were so similar. And now I’m going back to him, the older version of you. The version I could have seen grow up with me. He’s a great man, Sungie. I wish you could meet him, but then you might cause a time paradox or something. 

“I’ll never forget you, this you. I hope you can forgive me, you wouldn’t even be in this situation if it weren’t for me. I am so sorry. I can’t ever expect to be fully happy without you Sungie.

“I love you. We’ll always be ChenJi.” Chenle laid his head on the bed and wept, waiting for a hyung to collect him and drag him away. It was Yuta who entered the room. 

“Le, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll work through it and mourn and grieve but then we’ll come back stronger. For the both of you. Come to hyung.” Chenle looked up to see Yuta’s arms open, inviting him for a hug. 

“I’m really gonna miss you, hyung. You’re not as cute in the other reality.” Chenle sighed into Yuta’s chest as he felt the arms around him tighten. 

 

All of them were sitting at the kitchen table in silence, afraid one word would set Chenle off and he’d punish them. Chenle looked around, pleased with how his group was reacting to him being back. He had a hand on Taeil’s thigh and his other arm wrapped around Kun’s waist. They were visibly uncomfortable and rigid under his touch. 

“You may eat, Donghyuck, Kun, and Taeil, you may not. You gained weight while I was gone.” As he gave permission, the members dug into the ramen. Kun reached for the chopsticks he had in front of him and picked up a bite of ramen. The hand on his side gripped him harshly, causing him to hiss in pain. 

“Chenle, don’t you think that’s enough? Just let the kid eat. Without hurting him.” Jeno spoke, staring straight at Chenle and then glancing at the other older members for back up. He only got nods, but that was better than nothing, he supposed. 

“Nobody tells me what to do, especially when it comes to two of my three boyfriends. They’re already on thin ice for cheating on me with the other Chenle.” Chenle had removed his hands from Taeil and Kun to set them on either side of his plate. His fists were clenched and turning white, it looked like he was holding back. 

Suddenly a cough burst from Chenle’s lungs and his hand flew to his chest. His eyes widened as blood splattered onto the table. Kun took that moment to grab a knife and drive it into Chenle’s hand still spread on the flat surface. Everyone looked that the youngest Chinese member in horror and fear. 

The emotion in the room only increased when Chenle slumped backwards and slouched in his seat. His eyes had closed and it looked like he was still breathing but no one dared to move. 

The members sat in silence for five minutes, occasionally exchanging glances at one another. Johnny was the first to speak, a timid “do we leave him here?” came from his mouth. 

Jisung could only nod and sent everyone to their rooms. He would deal with whatever happened to Chenle. 

 

Jisung was in the middle of cleaning the stab wound and had turned his back to grab the bandages and gauze when he heard a gasp. He whipped his head around to see Chenle’s eyes staring at him, tears already forming. He could tell this was a different Chenle. It was a nice one, the caring, kind, responsible Chenle that was five years younger than him. 

“Sungie,” was the only thing the Chinese man could get out before he began to wail. Jisung moved closer to Chenle and let him latch onto his shirt, all the while the leader canted “Sungie” as if he would never utter another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you didn't notice at the beginning, I set the end goal to be 18 chapters, which means only TWO updates left. I'll be sad to end this fic, but will be back with the other Chenle's trip to our reality within a month of finishing this. So be on the lookout for that in December. 
> 
> Again, stay healthy, warm, and happy! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Love you guys! <3333


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Chenle returning to the alternate reality and the beginning of the NCT world tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sooo sorry this took me forever to get out but we are in the home stretch to finishing this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and bare with me as I begin second semester and finish the last chapter.

Somehow Jisung got Chenle to calm down enough to fall asleep in an actual bed. He sent a message in the NCT group chat about the ‘nice Chenle’ being back with them. He placed his phone on the nightstand next to the bed after turning it on silent, he didn’t want to disturb the already distressed leader. 

Jisung didn’t want to leave Chenle but he knew the other members would want to find out how and why Chenle was back. He took one last look at the oldest Chinese member and exited the room. 

 

Chenle woke up cold despite being wrapped in the fluffiest blanket Jisung had found. He pushed the fabric off of him and slipped his legs off the edge of the bed. He placed his feet on the floor, searching for the slippers he had grown accustomed to leaving beside the bed frame. They were stuffed under the bed. 

Chenle pulled them out and shoved his feet into them, only to be stopped by something inside the right slipper. He reached into pull out a wad of paper. He smoothed it out and recognised the handwriting as his own. It was a note from the other Chenle. 

‘Dear Chenle. I guess I should say Dear Me. 

‘I want you to know the story of this NCT. Because I know the members won’t let you know all the inner workings of our group before you came along. I think most of them have repressed most memories from our pre-debut days. Or they’re taking this as a fresh start. The managers were especially bad during those first few years. They even drove a trainee, Hansol, to kill himself and covered it up as an accident. 

‘Somehow the abuse we endured as trainees escalated once we debuted. And I was dragged into it. The main manager that looked over 127 and later FS took me aside one day, treated me to lunch and acted all nice. I realise that it was only so I had no choice but to agree to his proposition. 

‘If I abused the members, I wouldn’t get punished and neither would they. I would push them harder, longer, never give them a break. I’d treat them like garbage, like I was better than them just because I was older or the leader. 

‘But I would rather have control of how much pain was given to my members, especially the babies. 

‘I told the manager that I would do what he wanted. My first task that night was to almost make all the members pass out at practice that night. We danced for hours and I wasn’t allowed to give them a water break. In the end I did give them a break and ended practice two hours earlier than the managers wanted. 

‘I was raped for the first time that night, left in the practice room after all the managers had their way with me. I didn’t leave until Jisung found me that next morning. We had just begun our relationship, deciding that a year after our debut was enough to wait to start officially dating. I was afraid that what had happened the night before would ruin what we had blooming. 

‘It didn’t, Sungie took such great care of me and I told him everything the manager had instructed me to do. As the oldest members, we tried to keep it from the others, but it was hard. Jeno and Hendery were smarter than we realised and caught on rather quickly. 

‘They, along with the other upper half of NCT, began to hate me for continuing to abuse them, verbally and mentally. I refused to get physical and every time I would get punished for it. And every time Jisung would take care of me. 

‘One day, Jisung and I got into an argument and we kinda fell apart, the argument was over Kun and Taeil. He accused me of just being with him to get rid of my feelings for my dongsaengs. Which wasn’t true. I love Jisung, but I also love Taeil and Kun. 

‘Noone came to pick me up and take care of me the next time the managers took me. Or the next. Or the next. So I made it so that they never touched me again and became the one thing my members truly feared. 

‘For the last 3 years, I have hurt my members to save myself. I wish I hadn’t, I miss how our group used to work. The concept was much better than your reality. I’m glad the group trusts you so easily. Don’t do anything to fuck it up, they don’t deserve that again. 

‘I’m also very sorry if your Jisung is dead, I was just so desperate to get back to my own NCT. I planned to come back here and fix everything, but they immediately knew I was me and probably wouldn’t have listened to my case anyways. 

‘So I treated them like shit for one more day to let them know how good they have it with you. Please take care of them and give them all the love I lost all those years ago. I know nothing good waits for me back in your reality but I will try to make it up to them for killing Jisung, the man I love.’ 

The note ended there, Chenle didn’t know how he was supposed to react but he found himself crying again. He wiped at his cheeks and blew his nose before crumpling up the note with the tissue and throwing it into the trash can near the door. He took one more second to make sure he had composed himself and looked more presentable for the 20 boys somewhere in the house. 

It seemed all twenty were gathered in the living room, a drama on the t.v. screen, snacks lying around on the table, members’ limbs intertwined and covered in pillows and blankets. Chenle needed a few more minutes, he didn’t want to face all the members at once in such a domestic setting. He walked past the living room to see some of the younger members noticing he was up and about. 

Chenle entered the kitchen to find it a mess. Broth from ramen was spilled on the counters, rice was haphazardly left sticking to the floor, dishes were piled high in the sink and overflowed onto the kitchen’s island. Chenle began cleaning with a sigh, he worked quickly to make the kitchen look as spotless as he left it last night before bed. 

As soon as the kitchen looked like a tornado hadn’t run through it, Chenle set out to make a meal for himself. He wasn’t particularly hungry but knew he had to eat something, his stomach was going to growl soon. Chenle looked through the stocked refrigerator to find leftover dumplings he had made for Kun when the younger told him he was homesick almost a week ago. 

He warmed the dumplings up on the stove, partially unconventional but worked in the same sense, and plated them. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the silverware drawer and sat at the kitchen table. Chenle looked at the food on his plate for a minute before adjusting the chopsticks in his hand. 

Chenle felt a hand on his bicep, wrapping long fingers and fiddling with the hem of his sleeve. He looked up and behind to see Ten standing next to the chair, “You’re hand is shaking, Le.” 

Ten stated as if the tremor was an obvious thing but Chenle hadn’t known he was shaking at all. He gripped the metal in his hand and dropped it onto the table. Ten removed his hand from Chenle’s arm and took a seat next to him, grabbing the chopsticks from his hand. 

Ten picked up a dumpling and moved to feed Chenle. The older boy opened his mouth and let Ten feed him. They were halfway through Chenle’s meal when Lucas walked into the kitchen and planted himself on the kitchen island. Lucas played with his hands in his lap before speaking, “ge, everyone wants to see you but we understand if you don’t want to talk. We’re all gonna stay in the living room and continue to binge watch Jaemin-hyung’s drama if you want to avoid us or join us.” 

Lucas stayed on the island for another minute, Ten feed two more dumplings to Chenle. “Okay, Xuxi-ge. Thanks for letting him know, he’ll choose after he’s finished eating.” Ten spoke up as he placed a third dumpling in Chenle’s waiting mouth. 

Lucas walked out of the kitchen and left the two other leaders alone. “Gege,” Chenle whispered looking up into Ten’s eyes. Ten looked away and sighed before meeting Chenle’s gaze again. 

“Le, you should talk about what happened. We all know what the other Chenle did to your Sungie, but we don’t understand how you feel about it. If you tell us, we can help you.” Ten held out the hand not holding chopsticks to Chenle, the elder gripped it quickly. 

“I can’t yet, please trust me. I’ll tell you when I’m ready to talk about it without crying. I don’t even know if I can face Jisung right now.” Chenle scooted towards Ten and leaned in for a hug. The Thai member gave in easily and held Chenle tightly. 

“You don’t have to face him alone if you don’t think you can.” Ten reassured, letting Chenle practically sit in his lap while they hugged. 

 

Chenle was practicing a dance move that was he was stuck on. He had the latest music video of NCT 127 pulled up on the computer, music blasting through the speakers. He had sent the other members home an hour ago, telling Yangyang he was in charge of getting Jungwoo and Kun to bed before midnight. Chenle had decided to stay back to get ahead of the choreography and help teach tomorrow, he knew Jaemin and Xiaojun would need some extra help with the complicated dance moves coming up in the chorus. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Chenle jumped for his squatted position. All four of their managers entered the room, looking around in fake confusion. “Where are the others, Le?” The head manager barked out. 

“I sent them home, the maknaes needed sleep and the others were too tired to keep practicing.” Chenle crossed his arms in a subtle way to defend himself. 

The managers took a few steps forward, trapping Chenle in a circle, “That’s not what we asked you to do tonight, jung-gug saram.” Chenle’s eyes widened at the slur the Dream manager had called him. He tried to take a step away but his back hit the chest of the NCT 116 manager. 

“Do you remember what would happen if you didn’t do what we said, Lele?” The head manager caressed Chenle’s cheek. The leader tried to flinch away only to have his hands grabbed by a manager. “You’re the one who gets punished now. We don’t give second chances,” Chenle’s shirt was gripped at the front and he felt himself fall towards the man. 

“Do your worse,” Chenle gritted out, trying to remain brave in front of all the managers. 

And they did, Chenle was pushed up the wall, his hands pressed roughly above his head. The 116 manager had grabbed a long strip of fabric to bound his hands and restrict his movement further. The head manager was still in front of Chenle, face getting closer like he was leaning in for a kiss. 

“Look at this slut closing his eyes. He probably enjoys this,” Chenle heard the Dream manager laugh out. Chenle only scrunched his eyes more, preparing for lips to touch his. The lips came in contact with his collarbone at the same time as hands hovered his jeans zipper. Chenle tried to shift his hips away from the hands but forgot there was a wall behind him. 

“Chenle-ge! Ge! Wake up!” Chenle heard a deep voice and ripped his arm out of someone’s grasp. He couldn’t tell whose it was. He took a minute to calm his breathing before looking around him. Chenle had joined the rest of the group in the living room, but had fallen asleep during an episode. Winwin was still sat next to Chenle, he must have been the voice to wake him up from the nightmare. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Donghyuck asked in a quiet hush. Chenle just nodded his head before grabbing his things and leaving for his room. He silently pretended to be asleep an hour later when his boyfriends - are they still his boyfriends - entered the room. He listened in on Jisung telling the maknaes to go right to bed and be as quiet as possible to not disturb Chenle. Chenle watched Jisung leave their bedroom to sleep god knows where. 

 

It took three days before Chenle spoke full sentences and looked members in the eye. He had gotten multiple texts and emails from their management about the preparations for the world tour. They were going to start the first U.S leg in a week and a half and Chenle was reminded to pack. 

He had forwarded all the information to Ten and Lucas for them to relay it to their specific subunits. The concert would run almost three hours with how many songs and acts they had. Everyone was fitted for their stage costumes and they had rehearsed how the concert would play out with all 21 of them. 

The night before they left for America Chenle was checking all the members’ luggage to make sure they had properly packed everything they could need. He had a notepad with a checklist and each member was crossed off once he showed his suitcase, or three in Johnny’s case, to Chenle. 

 

“Okay, so one last time I’m telling you guys that you stay with your buddy in the airport and on the plane. Do not leave them!” Lucas stressed. “You tell me, Ten, or Chenle when you and your buddy go to the bathroom, or a Starbucks, or anything. I know you’re excited for the start of the tour but we have to be safe and stick together.” 

Lucas stood up from the couch and grabbed his luggage. The tall man was the first to walk out of the house and get on the large bus. The rest of the Dreamies had agreed to follow Lucas like little ducklings and trailed behind him. The hour drive to the airport was relatively quiet for a 4 a.m. wake up call, most of the younger ones had fallen back asleep. 

Johnny and Yuta had wanted to sit next to Chenle on the bus and plane, causing a tantrum thrown by Kun and Taeil. The leader compromised and told the American and Japanese maknaes they could sit with him on the bus and the Chinese and Korean maknaes would be on either side of him during the 13 hour flight. The hard part was getting to their terminal on time. 

The group had never flown as a whole, Jisung and Jaemin had wanted to separate into smaller groups and take different flights but there was only one plane to Chicago a day. It would take more time and money than SM wanted to spend. 

Security was tight and they had an early flight for a reason. But the early flight lead to the elder members dragging their tired counterparts behind them. Chenle had Taeil tucked into his side, both in the usual airport casual wear, Taeil’s beanie constantly falling down over his eyes. Chenle directed Taeil and the rest of the group to their terminal. 

The boys sat and waited to board the flight, they had a half hour before boarding and some of the members wanted coffee. Jisung plopped down on the other side of Chenle and offered him a coffee. “I thought you’d want one, especially if Taeil or Kunnie drop.” 

Chenle hoped to any and all gods out there that Taeil and Kun stayed in their older headspaces, he was still too distracted with concert preparations and being hopelessly stuck in this reality to properly take care of a little. He also could only acknowledge that Jisung was in the same room as him, never anything more than that. Even now, he let Jisung set the coffee in the cup holder of the chair and not directly take it from his hand. He didn’t think he could co-parent with Jisung and answer any questions the maknaes would have. 

Kun came over to them, like he was collecting Jisung and saving him an awkward conversation. Taeil stayed connected to Chenle’s side. All of the younger members, especially Taeyong, Kun, Ten, and Yuta, had been very clingy since Chenle gave them the ‘O.K.’ to touch him again. He almost basked in the skinship his dongsaengs abundantly gave him. 

NCT Dream had pulled Chenle into the den and all of them had to touch him in some way while they napped one day. That was the only night he hadn’t had a nightmare about Jisung and the other Chenle. He had practically begged to have a single room while on this tour and told anyone that they could crash it anytime for some cuddles. 

“Gege, we can board.” Winwin was lightly shaking his shoulder to get his attention. Chenle grabbed his and Taeil’s carry-on bags before walking to board. He was on autopilot, in a trance, while trying to get Kun and Taeil settled and simultaneously smothering his own anxieties about the flight. All three of them were seated and watched the other members pile into their own seats. Jisung was across the aisle with Johnny, the younger was bouncing with excitement to be back in Chicago. 

“Hyung, Kunnie and I are going to try to fall asleep, can we cuddle you while we take off?” Taeil asked with big eyes. Chenle had planned on turning all three of their seats into quasi beds and sleep the whole 13 hours - if the maknaes could sleep that long. Chenle nodded and got comfortable before opening both of his arms to allow Kun and Taeil room to snuggle into his chest. He watched the maknaes press pecks on each others foreheads and noses and then closing their eyes and starting to fall asleep.


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Last chapter, so buckle up and enjoy the emotional roller coaster!

The maknaes only slept for eight hours. Kun woke up small, but not nearly as young as he usually was - Jisung muttered across the walkway that he was probably seven or eight. Kun was easily distracted with an anime Chenle had downloaded for the flight. It in the middle of the series but the younger Chinese member didn’t seem to mind. Taeil on the other hand was bored. He would poke Chenle every few minutes for attention. Chenle was growing annoyed, from the constant pestering and lack of sleep. 

He had tried to sleep when the maknaes did but Ten had leaned forward to ask multiple questions about their stage and schedule. Chenle felt drained, eventually handing his phone to Ten for him to read the long email for himself. After he dealt with Ten, Jisung began to speak to him. 

But in English. 

He didn’t know when the older member had gotten practically fluent in the foreign language, his Jisung could barely speak Korean, much less English or Chinese. Chenle almost hit himself, he had referred to the other Jisung as ‘his Jisung’ and had used the present tense. He found himself doing it quite frequently, anything that reminded him of the former maknae made his heart ache. ‘You have to stop doing this to yourself, Zhong. He’s gone and the man sitting across you is you’re Jisung now. There’s only one left.’ Chenle thought to himself before pushing his thoughts away and trying to focus on the language he had learned when he was young. 

“Did the company say anything about promotions? Like who would speak and answer questions.” Jisung switched back to Korean when Chenle gave him a confused glare. 

“I don’t even know who the English speakers are, Jisung.” Chenle sighed, it was the truth though. He figured he, Ten, Mark, and Johnny were certified English spokespersons, but what about Jaehyun? Had he lived in America for four years? Did Jaemin learn English and go on that variety show? Had Lucas gotten better at the language? For all Chenle knew, Doyoung and Taeil could be fluent just like Jisung. 

“Ah, right.” Jisung flushed, “I’ll just ask the managers and leave you alone. Thanks, Lele.” Chenle hated the way Jisung had said his nickname. It held too many emotions, pity, sarcasm, love. Chenle wanted to cry but the two maknaes were sleeping on his chest, curling towards his longer body, and he knew he couldn’t do anything but sit there and stare at the in-flight movie. 

 

“Boys!” Lucas’ voice boomed through the airport. It was almost completely dark outside and the twenty-one boys were making their way to grab their luggage. Kun, Winwin, and Taeyong had been messing around and pushing each other - which would have been fine if they had not thrown a bewildered Yuta into a passerby and knocked his bags out of his hands. “Sir, I’m so sorry they bumped into you,” Lucas apologised in perfect English only to be waved off as the American (Chenle thought he was an American) walked away. 

The younger members also apologised to Yuta for hitting him too and waited for their bags in complete stillness. Chenle stared at Lucas, “who died and made him leader. Oh, sorry, shouldn’t have said that, ge.” Renjun began speaking from behind Chenle, leaning his chin on the elder’s shoulder. He pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before running off to pick up one of their bags. 

Soon, every member had their luggage in their hands and they were on their way to see the see the two tour busses they’d use while in America. They were broken up into two groups, the foreigners and the Koreans. The manager claimed that “NCT FS needs more practice, it doesn’t look like you have the best chemistry on stage” and busing together would fix that problem. 

Chenle could see Taeil crying into Jisung’s chest as he boarded the bus, he’d have to ask about that later. The boys claimed their beds, some would be sharing or sleeping in shifts to avoid cramping the small sleeping area. Chenle sat his bag on the small table across from the sink and sat down to watch the members settle into the bus. He took out his phone to text Jisung about why Taeil was crying. 

A long response came back almost immediately. It had been typed before Chenle even sent his text. 

‘Taeil thinks you told the managers to split us up like that to avoid him and I. He thinks you don’t love any of us anymore. And I honestly think the same. I wanted to give you some space, I know your Jisung’s death is still fresh and hurts you immensely but we need you too, Lele. Especially the maknaes, they think you’re going to leave this thing we have and it’s like losing a mother, I don’t think I can explain to them the next time they drop why Mama isn’t there for them anymore. If we need to get you into therapy to help you process and grieve, then we will as soon as we’re back in Korea. If we continue looking for a way to get you back to your reality, then so be it. But if you can’t love us, tell us now and let it get ugly now and not when we’re in the middle of Germany or Russia. I’d rather lose my Chenle here and now then watch him pretend to be someone he’s not. You’ve been my Chenle since the day you walked into that practice room and suddenly kissed me. You’ll always be my Lele.’ 

Kun crouched in front of him and wiped the tears streaming down his face. “I guess hyung told you. Pretty shitty to do it over text, but you know he’s over on that other bus crying his heart out too.” Chenle looked into Kun’s eyes and cried harder. He nodded, agreeing with Kun. 

“Kun, I do love you. I know I showed it better before coming back, but I am still in love with you. You’re not losing a boyfriend or caregiver or leader or member. I’m staying here, I’d decided to stay the night before I was brought back to the other reality when we had our talk. I’m just dealing with losing a best friend and lover, even if we had been apart for a long time I still loved and cared for him. But just like my other self realised all those years ago, it’s possible to love more than one person, it’s even possible to love different versions of the same person. I’m not leaving you, sweetheart, you’re stuck with me until we disband or die.” 

Kun chuckled at his last sentence before moving to hug the older Chinese. “I love you too, ge.” The simple sentence made Chenle cry again, gripping the back of Kun’s sweater tighter and drawing him closer to his body. “What do I even say to Jisung?” He sighed out. 

“Exactly what you just told me but with his name instead of mine.” Kun whispered into his ear. Chenle felt the smile spread across Kun’s face and the younger buried his face in Chenle’s crook of his neck. 

 

Chenle hopped onto the Korean tour bus when they stopped for gas dragging Kun behind him. Lucas had done a head count when all the boys were waiting for the bathroom and only counted 19. “Hyung and Taeil stayed on the bus, they didn’t want snacks,” Donghyuck helpfully provided when Lucas began recounting heads the fourth time. That’s when Chenle and Kun made their way to the bus decorated with their faces. 

“Sungie? Yueliang?” Chenle called out as he stepped onto the bus. He guided Kun to have a seat across from the small kitchen area. He heard a small sniffle coming from the sleeping area and walked the few steps before pulling back the curtains and seeing a tired Taeil in the arms of an asleep Jisung. Taeil rubbed his eyes and wiped away the silent tears he had streaming down his face. 

“Hyungie,” Taeil whispered out quietly to avoid waking Jisung. Chenle opened his arms to Taeil, “cummere, my moon. Hyungie missed you.” Taeil was hesitant as he climbed off the bed. He slithered out of Jisung’s arms and replaced his body with a pillow as if that would confuse Jisung into thinking their maknae was asleep beside him. 

“Let’s go grab Kunnie and cuddle in the back while we wait for Sungie to wake up. Doesn’t that sound great, sweetheart?” Chenle felt Taeil nod into his neck before he walked back to Kun and the younger Chinese insisted on being carried too. Chenle struggled to hold both boys and not bump their heads on the small doorways. They made it to the couches in the back of the tour bus and settled Taeil in his lap. Kun occupied the space of thigh Taeil didn’t take up with his head and wrapped his hands around Chenle’s calf. 

Chenle put on a t.v. show he knew none of them would pay attention to, but the background noise was comforting. He sent a text to Lucas letting him know two of his members were playing stowaway on the other NCT bus. He sent back a thumbs up and ‘I’ll make up an excuse if a manager asks.’ Chenle was going to have to buy Lucas dinner to thank him for covering for them. 

Chenle heard the other members get back on the bus in groups, but none of them came into the back of it. Jisung was woken up by Jaehyun and Doyoung’s petty fighting and Taeil yelled “APPA!” to get him to join them on the couch. 

Chenle froze. 

Had Taeil been in little space this whole time or had he recently slipped without telling Chenle? If the answer was the former, Chenle’s heart would break. It was a blatant response showing the distrust Taeil had for the leader. “Le, why are you crying?” Jisung asked as he tried to take Taeil from his lap. 

Chenle tightened his arms around Taeil, refusing to let him go. A pleading “no” left his lips before he could stop himself. “Hyungie, what’s wrong?” he heard Taeil ask and the dam broke. Chenle whimpered as he soaked the maknae’s shirt in tears. Chenle was no longer ‘Eomma’, he was reduced to ‘hyungie’ because of the way he had been treating the trio the past weeks. 

He canted “don’t go”s and “I’m so sorry, Eomma’s so sorry, baby” with each breathe he sucked from his position in Taeil’s shoulder. He felt a long hand begin carding through his hair and the gesture he could only assume Jisung was behind made he cry even harder. 

“Le,” Jisung started when Chenle was back to breathing normally, “you have to tell me what’s wrong so I can make it better, baby.” He felt Taeil shift to sit in Kun’s lap, thankfully the Chinese maknae hadn’t slipped. The couch dipped and Jisung’s knee was pressed against Chenle’s thigh. 

“I don’t wanna leave you guys. I never planned on it, I was going to give Hwasa-ssi my spot and send everyone home so I could stay with you. I didn’t want to leave you. And then I did and saw the other Jisung. But I came back to you. My Sungie, my Yueliang, my Xiaodan. I love all of you more than I thought I ever could. I can’t live without you guys now and I don’t even want to try.” 

Jisung slowly wrapped his arms around Chenle, giving the younger plenty of time to push him away. But he didn’t, as soon as Chenle realised what Jisung was offering he dove into the older’s embrace. “I missed you, but I didn’t,” Chenle had done so well fighting off tears but he couldn’t any longer. “I didn’t know how to process what happened and then I got the nightmares and it got worse, Sungie.” Jisung began to stroke the back of Chenle’s neck in efforts to calm him. 

The older member whispered soft, sweet nothings that meant everything to Chenle. The more reassurance Jisung said, the better Chenle began to feel. He slowly released the tight grip he had on Jisung’s t-shirt and lifted his head. “You’ll be okay. We work through this as a team. The last time I let you deal with something on your own didn’t end well.” Jisung nuzzled his nose against Chenle’s in an eskimo kiss. 

“A team.” Chenle stated as he moved his hands to Kun and Taeil while still looking at Jisung’s glossy eyes. 

 

They were at their last show in the U.S. All the members were on the stage to say their last ments and thank the fans for coming out. It had been a long month, but everything was gradually getting better between Chenle and the rest of the group. 

Chenle looked down to his entwined hands, the left holding Jisung’s, the right clasping Taeil’s. On Jisung’s left Kun was thanking the crowd for coming out and talking about how much fun he had in broken English. Jisung did the same thing and handed off a mic to Chenle. 

“Hi, Zennies! How was tonight?” Chenle screamed into the mic, he took a few steps forward, letting go of Jisung’s hand. He pulled out one of his in-ears to hear the shouts in response. He smiled before continuing. “I’m glad you enjoyed. I have something to tell all of you. Something you should all know. Well, two things.” Chenle looked back to his group, they had begun to cuddle and gather together as the sweat cooled and the cold March breeze chilled their skin. 

“The first is that I’m in a relationship. I have been since before my debut, but I was told to keep it quiet, even end it.” There was an audible gasp that echoed through the arena, Chenle pressed on. “I love all of you and that’s why I want to be completely honest with you, NCTzen. I’ve been dating Jisung for a few years now, I love him as much as I love music and you guys.” 

He took a peek at his members behind him to see open mouths and wide eyes. He turned to the crowd, all their attention and cell phones focussed on him. “But, that’s only half of what I have to tell you, remember?” 

From his peripheral vision, Chenle could see the managers try to get on stage. He walked along the stage as he said the next thing, “I’m not your Chenle, the Chenle you’ve known from the beginning switched places with me. It’s been a really hard nine months learning new songs and choreography, but I would do it all again for you, Zennies! I love you, thank you for accepting me into the group, even if you didn’t know I didn’t belong.” The managers had made their way to the wings, pushing past the technicians. “Also! Our managers are abusing us! Here’s the last song ‘Love You, Love Me’!” 

The music began and Chenle watched his boys shake from their stunned expressions and start messing around with the water guns and toys they had on stage for the last song. During the last chorus he rounded the members to end the song in a bow and group hug. They gathered at the center and chanted ‘To the world’ as the last instrumental ended. The lights quickly shut off and the boys exited the stage. Bodyguards surrounded as soon as they were off, protecting them from the managers trying to lunge at Chenle. 

 

 

It had been a huge scandal, almost ending in their disbandment, but JYP scooped them up and redebuted the group under the same name and everything. Chenle was scheduled to take a six month hiatus, at minimum. Their former managers went to jail, something that brought relief to the younger members significantly. Jisung and Chenle had been caught multiple times by Dispatch while on dates, but they never figured out the foursome. Or any other relationships in NCT. 

Chenle had just come back from his hiatus, ending a three hour VLive where he should the public all of the songs he had begun to work on while he recovered. It was a very positive response and Chenle ended before he broke down into tears. Their comeback and announcement of a full world tour was also recieved well, the tickets for most shows sold out in a couple of minutes. 

Chenle was on his way back to their dorm from a meeting with producers and their new boss. It was over how he would still receive treatment while abroad and how everything would be conducted. He had a smile on his face when he entered the main dorms, hearing shouts and laughs always brought joy to Chenle. “Hyungie’s back!” he heard someone scream and pushing ensued to get to him. 

The full maknae line hugged him and protested when someone’s elbow or chin was pressed against another person. “Give him some space. Dinner’s ready, you heathens, go set the table.” Jisung came around the corner to save Chenle from strangulation. 

“Hi, babe.” Jisung pressed a kiss to Chenle’s cheek. “How was the meeting?” 

Chenle slung an arm around Jisung’s waist and pulled him close. “I think you’re really going to like where we’re going for this variety show we’re filming while touring.” Chenle returned Jisung’s kiss with a peck of his own before he left the older member standing by himself. Jisung had so many questions and he knew Chenle would provide the answers. All he had to do was persuade him a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and Kudos! I love you guys and will miss this fic, but I will write a story with the Other Chenle. It might take a while, I want to get a few chapters finished before I upload but be on the look out for it. 
> 
> Again, thank you! <333


End file.
